Jeu d'acteur
by misro
Summary: Quand Sherlock et Watson doivent s'infiltrer à Soho, le quartier gay, en se faisant passer pour des mannequins en couple, le medecin n'en mène pas large. Mais Sherlock compte bien réussir a lui faire ouvrir les yeux. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**JEU D'ACTEUR.**

**Auteur :** Misro

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien sur.

**Note :** J'ai regardé cette série à la télé, et suis devenue instantanément fan de ce couple que je jugeais autrefois " vieillot". Quelle surprise donc de voir toutes ces fics ! J'étais dingue! Et après avoir tout dévoré, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Histoire de laisser mon nom quelque part. Après Prince of tennis, Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel, j'investis donc les enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes!

ATTENTION, YAOI, LEMON A VENIR. Dans cette fiction, c'est Watson le seme.

ENJOY IT.

* * *

><p>...<p>

« Et merde ! »

John jurait rarement. Mais en voyant son thé se faire engloutir par l'épais tapis, il se sentit réellement en colère, et se baissa pour ramasser sa tasse, toujours intacte bien que vide.

« John, pourquoi ton thé est-il par terre ?

-J'ai fais tombé ma tasse, Sherlock…

-J'ai bien vu, merci, mais pourquoi l'as-tu fais tombé ? »

Le médecin tourna lentement ses yeux vers le détective, et omit de lui répondre. Au moins, le tapis sentait bon la cannelle, à présent, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Il remarqua que le jeune homme semblait chercher quelque chose, et il reporta donc son attention sur lui tout en retournant se faire un thé :

« Un problème ?

-Oui, John, la coque de mon téléphone a disparue.

-La rose ?

-_Oui_, John, _oui_ ! Tu m'as l'air bien lent aujourd'hui, intellectuellement parlant ! »

Watson, qui avait vu la coque ce matin même sur le lavabo, pinça fort ses lèvres en se versant l'eau chaude. Tant pis pour lui, il ne dirait rien. Watson ne vit pas tout de suite le brun froncer les sourcils, méfiant :

« Tu_ sais_ ou elle est.

-Qui ça, ta coque ? » Demanda innocemment le médecin.

Sherlock ne trouva pas ça drôle, et alla se poster a cinq petits centimètres de son colocataire qui refusait de perdre son sang froid. Le blond lui demanda de s'écarter, au moins pour qu'il puisse boire ce fichu thé, mais Sherlock vint agripper ses deux mains blanches a son bras :

« John Henry Watson, j'ai besoin de ma coque pour ma prochaine mission.

-Tu voudrais que je te demande en quoi elle consiste, n'est-ce pas, cette mission ? »

Watson sourit d'un air goguenard que le brun ne comprit pas. Sherlock s'assit sur la table, croisant les bras, et répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le questionner, qu'il était assez grand pour parler de son propre chef. Un léger silence fit écho a ses paroles. Il n'était que neuf heures, mais le médecin sentait poindre un affreux mal de tête. Il soupira.

« …En quoi consiste cette mission ?

-Nous y voila, continua joyeusement le détective, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Pour retrouver ta coque ?

-Ma coque est perdue, peu importe. Jure-moi de m'aider. Pour venger ma coque, si tu veux. En tant qu'ancien soldat, tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Watson sentit venir les complications. Il devait peut être révéler l'endroit ou était posée la protection rose, non ? Non. Sherlock méritait cette petite punition. Il avala le contenu de sa tasse, se brûla, fit claquer sa langue, et finit par admettre au fond de lui qu'il commençait à être curieux.

« D'accord, pour venger ta _superbe_ coque, j'accepte. Donc ? Quel meurtre ?

-Ce n'est pas un meurtre proprement dit. En fait, Lestrade nous envoie a Soho. Nous devons nous faire passer pour un couple homosexuel pour enquêter sur un homme qui en menace un autre. Cela parait extrêmement ennuyeux, mais il risque d'y avoir du grabuge dans deux jours, selon la lettre qu'il a adressé à sa victime. »

Watson ne cilla pas quand sa tasse se brisa net au niveau de l'anse, pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol, parsemant ses chaussures de thé et d'éclat de porcelaine. Le brun ne fit pas de commentaire, sourit légèrement, lui conseilla de nettoyer, puis alla dans sa chambre. Avant que le médecin ne fasse le moindre geste, la tête de son colocataire réapparu :

« Au fait, ma coque, je l'ai depuis deux heures. Tu ne me croyais pas vraiment capable de l'abandonner, si ? »

Watson eut très envie de lancer au moins l'anse dans sa direction, mais il disparu de nouveau. au moins, à présent, il comprenait l'utilité de la protection rose. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le désastre à la cannelle qui lui faisait face. Que se passait-il avec le thé, aujourd'hui ?

« Et au fait, pour ta tasse, je crois que c'est un suicide, John. »

Watson aurait aimé ne pas rire à cette phrase qui, pour le détective, était réellement sérieuse.

"..."

« Soho…Le quartier chaud. Je ne veux pas y aller, Sherlock.

-Oh, mais tu iras quand même, tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser seul parmi tous ces hommes aides ? »

Le regard noir du blond fit sourire le détective. Encore une fois, le médecin ne releva pas le commentaire. Encore une fois, Sherlock eut envie de le secouer pour qu'il comprenne. Le blond relisait avec consternation le dossier délivré par Lestrade. Se faire passer pour un gay ? Avec Sherlock ? Bon sang, cela promettait. Ses yeux coulèrent vers le détective qui, comme à son habitude, regardait le paysage à travers la vitre du taxi avec autant d'intérêt qu'une courgette cuite. Le portable de Watson vibra.

_Tu as l'air nerveux._

« Sherlock, parle-moi avec ta voix, s'il te plait. Les messages, c'est vraiment limite. Et oui, je suis nerveux. Je…Je ne suis pas bon dans les improvisations. Et toi, ça ne te semble pas trop dur de devoir faire semblant de me trouver attirant ? »

Les prunelles délavées du détective brillèrent furtivement, et Watson en entrouvrit la bouche. Tapotement de doigts.

_Non. J'ai confiance en mon jeu d'acteur._

« Je peux te donner tes surnoms stupides ? »

_Tu dois paraître naturel. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire tout capoter._

Tout capoter. Ah ah. Watson étouffa un léger rire. Son ami fronça les sourcils.

_Je te fais rire ?_

« Arrête avec tes sms ! Tiens, on est arrivé. Ou va-t-on ?

-Nous sommes mannequins, John, nous allons donc a notre hotel avant d'aller visiter le lieu ou nous exerçons. »

Sherlock sortit de la voiture, entrouvrit son grand manteau, et fut plaqué contre la portière avec force. Rouge, furieux, Watson attendait des explications. Il criait presque. Comment ça ? Des mannequins ? Se fichait-il de lui ? Jamais je ne pourrais faire illusion, beugla le blond, je suis trop petit ! Le docteur en avait assez que l'autre fasse des coups derrière son dos pour ensuite le mettre au pied du mur. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait confiance en lui. Sherlock n'avait juste pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre au courant.

« Dis moi tout, et maintenant. Ou je te jure que je te colle dans ce taxi de force, et qu'on s'en va. »

Sherlock sentait les mains du blond maintenir fermement ses poignets, et réalisait avec une douce inquiétude que le médecin avait réellement le dessus sur lui. Physiquement parlant, bien entendu. Le brun n'arrivait pas, même en se concentrant, à trouver ce fait négatif. Il gigota un peu pour la forme, leva les yeux au ciel, et débita de sa belle voix grave :

« Nous sommes des mannequins, Watson, pour un magazine érotique et homosexuel. Les photos de couples marchent étonnamment bien, et il se trouve que notre côté paradoxal plait. Donc, maintenant, je veux que tu me lâches, pour que nous allions nous reposer. »

Watson avait ouvert de grands yeux épouvanté. Rien que ça. Un magazine érotique. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre a une telle expérience. Pourvu que Sherlock règle cela au plus vite. Il relâcha sa prise, alla sortir son sac avec des gestes d'automate, et le regard vide suivit le brun qui lui s'avançait d'un pas allègre.

"..."

« Va te laver, ça ira mieux après.

-Ca n'ira pas mieux, Sherlock, comment as-tu osé m'embarquer dans ce…Ce bourbier sans m'en parler !

-Tu m'en veux ? »

Le brun, allongé sur le sofa, s'était redressé, et tourné vers lui. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants, cherchant un quelconque indice sur l'état mental du médecin. Watson refusa de se laisser disséquer.

« Il est temps que tu apprennes à connaître les limites, Holmes.

-Tu es furieux. Quel est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas jouer les amoureux ?

-Je ne veux plus que tu continues a me prendre pour un imbécile ! », cracha presque le blond, blessé et pourtant intrigué par cette nouvelle perspective. Il se déshabilla rapidement, alla dans la salle d'eau et laissa le crachin brûlant de la douche faire son office : soit le délasser de ses problèmes. Jouer aux amoureux. C'est vrai qu'il allait devoir faire semblant. Heureusement, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup d'une femme. Baisers dans le cou, prendre la main, caresse négligeante sur la hanche, mots doux à l'oreille…

Bon sang. Au moins, voir Sherlock se prêter au jeu allait être mémorable. Une idée fit sourire le médecin. Voila une bonne occasion de prendre sa revanche, après tout, il allait certainement être l'actif du couple. Il se mit à se savonner en sifflotant.

Dans le salon, Sherlock réfléchissait à comment désamorcer la situation sans avoir à s'excuser quand quelqu'un sonna. Il se leva, écoutant avec surprise l'air musical qui semblait provenir de la douche, jeta son manteau sur le fauteuil, ouvrit deux boutons à sa chemise pour la forme et alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ? »

Deux bises sonores furent apposées sur les joues du brun qui, sans se départir de son sourire fictif, répondit à l'affirmative avant de faire entrer le photographe dans la suite. Petit, blond et brun à la fois, il avait tout du minet imberbe un tantinet trop efféminé mais très agréable dans une conversation.

« Arthur Taddei ! Mais appelez-moi Arty, je vous en prie. Oh mon dieu, Sherlock, je peux vous appeler Sherlock ? Vous êtes PAR-FAIT, grand mince, ténébreux, mais doux, pâle, sensible, parfait, parfait, je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore été mis au courant des thèmes ? Mais vous êtes un professionnel je ne m'inquiète pas ! Et je…. »

Sherlock, qui n'avait pas eut le temps d'en placer une, salua d'un sourire l'arrivée du médecin, trempé, une petite serviette nouée autour des reins. Les yeux légèrement maquillés d'Arty doublèrent de volume.

« Oh mon dieu. John Watson, c'est ce pas ? Vous êtes magnifique. Plus petit, mais plus carré, blond, actif, passionné, parfois violent dans l'amour, mais tellement amoureux…Oh, c'est PAR-FAIT ! »

Arty se leva d'un bond, fit trois enjambées et observa le docteur sous toutes ses coutures.

« Vous permettez ? »

Le photographe tira négligemment sur la serviette qui tomba au sol. Sherlock se mordit un doigt devant l'air scandalisé du blond qui essayait pourtant de ne pas exploser, alors que le nouveau venu battait des mains d'un air ravi :

« Ca c'est un mâle vraiment bien monté ! Vous êtes chanceux, Sherlock. »

Le dit chanceux n'apprécia pas le regard gourmant d'Arty, et pria sèchement à son cher amant de cacher sa virilité. Watson, amusé par la tournure des évènements, fit un clin d'œil au photographe qui rougit ostensiblement.

"..."

« Bien, lisez-ça, et vous serez rôdé. Au fait, Sherlock… »

Profitant du fait que Watson soit retourné dans la salle de bain, Arty fit signe au détective de s'approcher.

« Si j'étais vous, je le surveillerai de près, à l'atelier. Les types comme lui , ça fait toujours fureur auprès de mes gars.. »

Sherlock sourit, hocha doucement la tête, dit au revoir. Et dans son crâne, se promit de ne pas quitter le blond du regard, même si cela le gênait d'avoir de telles pensées à son égard.

* * *

><p>Voici le premier chapitre :) Je vais devoir tisser l'histoire au fur et à mesure, j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête.<p>

Cela vous a t-il plu :D ?

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux :) ! MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

ENJOY IT !

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, j'attends toujours des excuses pour ta conduite. »<p>

Holmes fit la sourde oreille. L'appartement lui manquait déjà, tout comme ses petites expériences, mais il devait rester concentré sur l'affaire. Après tout, la vie de l'un des hommes de l' « atelier » était en danger. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les petites photos disposées devant lui. Les suspects. L'un d'eux se faisait passer pour un homosexuel confirmé, mais n'était en réalité qu'un homophobe de plus sur la Terre. Mais un homophobe dangereux.

« Sherlock, cesse de m'ignorer, bon sang ! »

Le brun s'allongea sur le canapé, mit ses mains derrière sa tête, et ferma doucement ses paupières. Il savait que s'il ne s'excusait pas maintenant, la situation allait dégénerer rapidement, ce qui pouvait mettre en péril leur mission. Mais le détective avait encore certains points à éclaircir concernant son ami. Un sourire torve fendit ses fines lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te gènes, John ? Tu as peur qu'on frôlant mon corps sublime, tu ne passes de l'autre côté de la barrière ? »

Il savait que le médecin venait de faire un pas en arrière tout en rougissant considérablement. Sherlock avait toujours été direct, parfois cru, dédaignant la subtilité. Le blond s'approcha du canapé, les poings serrés :

« Bien sur que non, voyons ! Je suis hétérosexuel, Sherlock, j'aime le corps des femmes !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu été incapable de faire l'amour a Sarah, il y a une bonne semaine ? »

Un silence glacé s'abattit sur la pièce. Le brun sentit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une boulette et se redressa, guettant l'instant ou le coup allait partir. Mais le médecin restait sans réaction, horrifié, gêné, la bouche entrouverte par tant de culot. Il se recula, s'adossant à la fenêtre, alors que son menton tremblait.

« Je…Je n'y crois pas, tu as…Comment… Tu… ?

-J'avais ton téléphone, à ce moment là. Elle a envoyé un message destiné à te consoler, mais en fait je crois qu'elle était très vexée de cette panne, c'est normal, vu que…

-LA FERME ! »

Oui, Watson était rarement grossier. Mais la révélation, l'attaque brutale faite par son collègue venait de le poignarder d'un coup sec, et il sentait quelques larmes lui picoter les yeux. Bon sang, que cet homme avait le don de le rendre fou. Mais plus qu'en colère, le blond se sentait humilié. En effet, il n'avait pas été capable de faire l'amour à Sarah, et avait préféré s'enfuir après une vague excuse. Il n'avait pas pu la toucher car il avait eu envie d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus plat. De plus blanc. De plus insupportable, aussi. Cette pensées l'avait effrayée.

« …John…

-Laisse-moi…J'ai…Besoin d'air… »

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son manteau, et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de boire quelque chose de fort, et de penser à autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que non seulement Sherlock avait fouillé dans sa vie la plus intime, mais qu'en plus il avait touché juste sur le sujet de ses peurs.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé. Il se repassa rapidement la scène dans la tête, songeur, et se massa les paupières. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, pas aussi brutalement, en tout cas. Mais quel bien ça lui avait fait de forcer John à réaliser que Sarah ne l'excitait plus ! Sherlock haïssait Sarah.

S'ébrouant, il alla se poster de nouveau devant les images. Cinq photos. Cinq petites photos. Et d'après Lestrade, l'un de ces hommes voulait faire éclater l'atelier. Tout entier. Pour tuer le gérant, principalement, un photographe de grande renommée dans le quartier, et Londres. Evidemment, la victime, ayant reçue deux lettres de menace, avait été placé loin d'ici, en lieu sur. Sherlock sourit. Cinq hommes, n'est ce pas. Et aucun de ceux-là n'était coupable.

Il consulta sa montre : huit heures cinq. A neuf heures, le médecin serait de retour.

"..."

« Salut mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'un beau gosse comme toi fait tout seul ? »

Watson eut un sourire indulgent pour le travestit qui lui faisait les yeux doux, et avala la dernière gorgée de son troisième whiskey. Il était dix heures passées, et son portable ne cessait de vombrir dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, sinon il savait qu'il finirait par rentrer, et pardonner au brun. Il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça.

« Je me suis epr..Embrouillé avec quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup…

-Un vilain garçon ?

-Un très vilain garçon…Et beau comme un diable… »

Le travestit hocha pensivement la tête. Il connaissait bien ça, lui aussi. Agacé par son portable, John le posa violemment sur la table. Il vibrait quasiment en continue. Le travestit eut l'air étonné :

« C'est lui qui… ?

-Oui…Il doit s'ennuyer, cet imbécile.

-Ou bien il s'inquiète ? »

John soupira. Il aurait aimé voir arriver le brun inquiet, oui. Et sans son air condescendant, aussi, mais c'était impossible. Sherlock devait être dans le canapé, furieux que le blond l'ignore. Voila tout.

« Et vous deux…C'est sérieux ? »

Et l'autre qui en rajoutait une couche.

« Très. On n'o…Peux pas se passer l'un de l'autre, on habite ensemble, on travaille ensemble… »

Le médecin faillit s'étrangler avec sa langue en réalisant que cette phrase était parfaitement vraie. Ils pourraient passer pour un couple sans le moindre problème. Mais cette histoire de contact le perturbait tout de même au plus haut point. Son esprit dériva doucement. Déjà, il voulait des excuses. Pour plein de choses. Ensuite… Ensuite il allait devoir faire avec. Tout simplement.

« Et…Au lit ? Ca marche aussi ? »

Watson sursauta. Mais c'est qu'il s'intéressait, le bougre ! Le blond eut un vague sourire, peut être du à l'alcool, et se mit à décrire de façon particulièrement détaillée l'une des parties de jambes en l'air fictive pratiquée avec le détective. Tout y passait, les baisers, les préliminaires…Et Watson semblait y prendre goût, tout en lapant son cinquième verre. Et les images, les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, oh, ces images ! Sherlock nu, souriant d'un air mauvais, le provocant, encore et toujours, le cou offert, Sherlock dans une douche, les cheveux trempés, les joues rosies, la langue entre les dents, Sherlock subissant ses assauts torrides, en gémissant, les doigts serrés dans les draps…

« …Ca me fait rêver, tout ça, mon chéri…Tu devrais rentrer, tu sais, et aller lui faire l'amour, à ton copain.

-Paaas la peine d'y aller. Il est sur'ment en train d'me surveiller. »

Watson tapa sèchement du poing sur la table, et le travestit eut un sursaut avant de lever ses yeux vers la porte. C'était lui, l'apollon, alors ? Ce type qui avait l'air froid comme un glaçon, de mauvaise humeur, et hautain comme pas deux ? Le travestit décida dans l'instant qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Qu'il ne méritait pas le blond a la sacrée descente.

« John. Il est temps que tu te couches. On a une journée remplie, demain. »

Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin. Ce fut sa première erreur. Le blond se leva d'un bond, lui saisit le poignet, et d'un geste précis lui retourna le bras. Le brun poussa un cri étranglé de surprise, et se prit la table dans le ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux. Watson, collé à son dos, souriait.

« On n'fait plus l'fier, hein ?

-John, ne m'abimes pas, s'il te plait. Dis-moi, d'après ce que je sens, tu as l'air content de me voir, non ? »

Le blond relâcha instantanément son étreinte, et fit deux pas en arrière. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, salua d'un geste du menton le travestit, et partit en sens inverse. Sherlock le regarda partir en massant son épaule endolorie.

« Vous ne le méritez pas, vous le savez, au moins ?

-Oui. Mais lui ne sait même pas tout ce qu'il représente pour moi. »

Le travestit avait vu bien des hommes défiler dans sa vie, et devant ses yeux. Et celui-là, ce grand homme mince aux yeux bleus aciers, lui paraissait le plus sincère d'entre tous. Une moue moqueuse se forma sur ses lèvres pleines de rouge à lèvres.

« Et bien qu'attendez vous pour le lui faire comprendre ? Il souffre. Il a peur. Je le sens.

-Vous feriez peut être un bon policier, un jour, qui sait. »

Sherlock ne voulu pas admettre qu'il couru jusqu'à l'hôtel, et fut soulagé de trouver le blond dans un fauteuil, l'air bien réveillé et encore un peu énervé.

« Et bien, je ne te savais pas violent comme ça quand tu bois. La prochaine fois je serais plus prévoyant.

-Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois, Holmes. Je ne veux plus avoir à boire pour oublier à quel point tu es parfois un être abject. »

Le brun s'arrêta. Ca faisait toujours un peu mal, ce genre de vérité qui claque dans le silence. Sherlock enleva son manteau, le jeta par terre, entrouvrit sa chemise qui le gênait. Puis, il alla s'agenouiller juste devant le médecin, le transperçant de ses yeux délavés.

« Regarde-moi, John. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Un sale type.

-Mais encore ?

-Un type…Qui sort de la normale.

-Tu me flattes. Regarde bien.

-Je vois, de beaux yeux ?

-Continues.

-Des yeux qui brillent. De tristesse. Non, pas de tristesse. C'est pas ça. »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, entrouvrit les lèvres, et ses yeux brillèrent. Il avança son visage triangulaire vers le blond qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme assommé.

« Regarde. Aller.

-Du désir. »

Sherlock allait dire « bingo ! » avec une voix aigre , mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il vit pourtant les changements qui s'opérèrent chez Watson lorsque celui-ci eut trouvé la bonne réponse. Epiderme qui se révolte, pupilles qui se dilatent, pouls qui s'accélère. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru bon de se relever, s'il avait voulu échapper au baiser qui suivit. Heureusement, il ne voulait pas y échapper.

John était déconnecté de la réalité. Il voyait Sherlock devant lui, lui parler, mais son jeu de devinette lui pesait, et sa tête avait très envie d'exploser. Puis, il y avait eut ce mot. Désir. Bouh ! Que ce mot est peu esthétique, aurait dit le détective. Mais voila. Les images étaient revenues. Et là, le médecin avait eut la très agréable vision d'un Sherlock allongé sur le tapis, gémissant, ses deux mains fourrées dans ses cheveux blonds alors que lui, sa bouche au niveau de l'entrejambe du détective, s'appliquait à…

Il l'avait embrassé. D'un coup. Sans réfléchir. Lui mordant un peu les lèvres peut être. Puis, il s'était écarté, et jamais il n'avait vu un regard plus tendre que celui du brun.

« Considère ça comme mes plus plates excuses. »

Watson savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il tiqua en voyant l'autre essuyer avec sensualité une goutte de salive au coin de sa bouche avant de se lever.

« Bonne nuit, John. »

Le blond était presque sur que le détective était heureux de savoir que cette nuit serait désastreuse pour son sommeil.

* * *

><p>TADAAAAM. Reviews :) ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, voici le troisieme chapitre ( et le dernier de la soiree! )

ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>Quand Watson se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ses cinq sens furent interpellés. L'odorat, d'abord. Cela sentait foutrement bon la cannelle, par ici. Puis l'ouïe. Il entendait clairement le marteau piqueur qui détruisait tranquillement son cerveau. Ensuite, le goût, soit un relent particulièrement aigre de Whiskey. Vint la vue. Il plissa ses paupières, réussi a les ouvrir, et poussa un léger cri en apercevant Sherlock, juste devant lui, les yeux écarquillés.<p>

« M…Mais ?

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer « Sherlock est un vilain garçon », comprends-moi, j'étais intrigué. »

Watson, rouge vif, était plaqué contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il remarqua, au passage, que le brun lui avait tout de même laissé une couverture et un oreiller. Une tasse passa devant ses yeux, et il s'en saisit mollement. Le cinquième sens, le toucher. Cela faisait du bien de boire du bon thé. Mais comment le détective avait-il pu s'en procurer? Peu importait. Le blond souffla puissamment, bloqua son regard sur ses pieds, et se racla la gorge :

« Sherlock…Pour…Hier…

-Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça. Je savais que ça allait te blesser, et je suis désolé. »

Sherlock, qui astiquait son ami Crâne joyeusement, avait cependant une très légère rougeur sur les pommettes. Rougeur qui n'apparu qu'un bref instant. Le blond, agréablement surprit, allait le remercier, quand le détective rajouta son grain de sel :

« Oui, la prochaine fois que je dégoterais de petits détails croustillants sur ton manque de vie sexuelle, je les garderais pour moi. Oh, John, tu as encore cassé une tasse ? Tu manques vraiment d'agilité le matin. »

"..."

Contrairement aux apparences, le baiser n'était pas oublié, loin de là. Mais alors que Watson se refusait furieusement d'y penser, bannissant presque l'existence de ce dérapage, le brun autorisait juste sa langue a parfois caresser sa lèvre inférieur, celle qui portait encore une douce trace de morsure.

« Bien. John, nous y sommes. Nous allons pousser cette porte, et ensuite, nous serons un couple. Un couple heureux, dans tous les domaines. Tu vas donc prendre sur toi, et simplement te concentrer sur ton rôle. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Watson grogna quelque chose que le détective préféra ignorer. En quelques secondes, déjà, une dizaine de personnes s'était présentée à eux. Femmes, hommes, tous les jaugeaient déjà, prenant leurs mesure, les questionnant à propos des futures photos. Le blond essayait de paraître calme, quand tout son être lui hurlait que sa vie était fichue. Souriant, Sherlock les poussa doucement, leur demandant ou était Arty.

« Sherlock, John ! Oh, vous êtes là, c'est parfait ! John, on va commencer par un ou deux clichés individuels, tu veux bien venir par là ? »

Watson sourit courageusement, et fit deux pas vers le photographe.

« Hey là, tu n'oublies rien ? »

Sherlock jouait l'innocent. Le blond sentit ses doigts se crisper dans ses poches. Néanmoins, il revint vers son collègue, et captura ses lèvres pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Le léger baiser qu'il voulait donner au détective fut en réalité presque plus audacieux que le premier, et il se hâta ensuite de disparaître dans la salle d'à côté.

« Je parlais de ton téléphone, mon chéri . », ricana le brun en haussant les épaules, se forçant à ne pas rire. Bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient occupés par quelqu'un, lui-même allait pouvoir enquêter un peu. Il avait mémorisé un maximum de choses sur les cinq suspects. D'un pas tranquille, il s'engagea dans les couloirs.

"..."

« Non, c'est tout. Je ne porterais pas ça.

-Mais…Ca te mettrais tellement en valeur !

-Non, c'est non ! »

Arty reposa le Jock strap sur le côté, boudeur, avant de lui tendre un boxer terriblement moulant. Watson n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde comme ça, il avait l'impression d'être une gourmandise. Ainsi vêtu – ou dévêtu-, il glissa un œil vers le miroir mural. Il avait bien fait de reprendre le sport, en tout cas, l'ensemble n'avait pas l'air déplaisant.

« John, c'est PAR-FAIT, mais descendez un peu le…Comme ça, regardez… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha par derrière, et fit glisser le vêtement sur ses hanches, avant de lui mettre franchement la main au paquet. John lui attrapa le poignet non sans avoir fortement déglutit, et le mit face à lui :

« Arthur…

-Arty !

-Arty, écoutez, je vous aime bien, mais je suis ici pour faire des photos, et…Il n'y a que Sherlock qui puisse m'exciter convenablement. »

Il l'avait vraiment dit. Watson eut une courte prière au ciel pour que jamais, au grand jamais, le détective n'ai vent de ses paroles. Le photographe soupira, leva les yeux au ciel en grondant que de toute façon, « les meilleurs étaient toujours prit » et que « la vie était injuste », ensuite il se reprit, s'excusa, et le poussa en avant pour lui présenter son décor.

"..."

« Ce…N'est pas un peu cliché ? »

Une reproduction de salle de sport. Lui qui n'avait rien d'un athlète confirmé, il avait l'impression de faire tâche. Mais Arty lui assura fermement que tout le monde adorait ça, qu'il allait être parfait, puis il lui donna une bouteille d'eau.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas soif, je…

-C'est pour vous arroser avec, John, ah je vois, vous avez l'habitude de faire des photos plus coquines, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ça viendra juste après ! Tiens, Sherlock ! Sherlock vous êtes là ! »

Photos coquines ? Je vous demande pardon ? Watson en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit Arty se jeter à demi sur le brun pour lui parler. Sherlock avait l'air soucieux. Il devait y avoir un souci avec l'enquête. L'enquête ! Bon sang, il avait presqu'oublié avec toutes ces conner…Bêtises. Le blond se sentait gêné d'être là, dans ce boxer qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau. Il tendit l'oreille vers la conversation.

« …Donc oui, je vous laisse la salle d'habillage, pas de problème, faut me l'exciter au maximum, et le froid, ça va ? Il ne va pas retomber ?

-Oh, non, non, le froid il aime bien.

-D'accord alors je compte sur vous, il m'a dit que vous étiez le seul à l'exciter !

-Ah, il a dit ça ? »

Watson, par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, fit de grands gestes pour nier les accusations, mais le brun se contenta de sourire avant de l'entraîner dans la salle. Il reprit son masque de glace, et le médecin fut soudainement soulagé de le voir ainsi.

« Watson, nous avons deux problème.

-Deux problèmes ?

-Oui, et cesse de répéter ce que je dis c'est agaçant. Donc. J'ai vu tous les suspects, je leur ai parlé, je les ai étudié, et aucun d'eux n'est l'envoyeur de lettre.

-Aucun d'eux n'est le…D'accord j'arrête. Tu en es sur, je présume ?

-Je suis sur. Donc tu vas gentiment aller faire tes photos pendant que je cherche autre chose. »

Watson hocha la tête en essayant de tirer son boxer pour le rendre moins moulant, ne remarquant pas que son collègue avait du mal a ne pas suivre ses mouvements des yeux.

« Et au fait, le deuxième problème ?

-Pour tes photos, Arty veut que tu « bandes a t'en faire éclater la verge ». L'expression n'est pas de moi, je..

-Je m'en doute ! Mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour… »

Sherlock le coupa, vaguement agacé. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui allait devoir faire tout le boulot, lui n'avait qu'a poser comme une tranche de viande, il devrait s'estimer heureux ! Le brun croisa les bras, se faisant menaçant, et lui siffla qu'il avait accepté cette mission et qu'a présent, il devait s'y tenir.

« …Alors tourne toi. Je dois penser à autre chose. »

Sherlock obéit distraitement, enlevant ses gants qu'il mit dans sa poche.

« Evite de penser à Sarah, ça ne t'aidera pas."

-Tai-toi. »

Ca ne marchait même pas du tout. Watson n'arrivait qu'a se stresser, en se concentrant. C'était un homme d'action, de simples idées ne le mèneraient pas loin. Il grinça des dents. Le brun lui demanda d'un air narquois s'il avait un problème.

« Oui. Tu n'aurais pas un truc froid sur toi ?

-Un glaçon, ça t'irait ? »

Le blond ne voulu pas savoir comment le détective avait ce genre de chose en sa possession, mais il acquiesça sans rien dire, les yeux fermés, agacé de se sentir encore une fois impuissant. Sherlock fit volte face, et n'hésita qu'un court instant. Bien sur, c'était très risqué, et se mettre John a dos maintenant aurait été fâcheux. Mais c'était certainement la seule option. S'avançant, il glissa d'un geste sec ses deux mains contre l'entrejambe du blond qui poussa un couinement outragé sans pourtant se dégager. Sherlock jubilait, visiblement. Ses doigts enfermèrent le membre, appuyant doucement dessus pour le faire pulser. Le regard de Watson semblait avoir changé.

« Si tu me…Propose ainsi ton aide, permet moi de l'adapter. »

Le détective ouvrit une bouche ronde quand Watson prit lui-même ses paumes pour les placer à l'intérieur du boxer, de chaque côté de son sexe. C'était brûlant. Délicieux. Le blond avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir, et sa respiration s'était accrue.

« Caresse. Doucement.

-Je t'ai connu plus volubile…

-Ferme-la. »

Sherlock se permit d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du médecin pour en respirer l'odeur musquée, tout en laissant ses doigts agir sur la peau bouillante. Il sentait le sexe gonfler, peu à peu, s'ériger contre le tissu, et il se retient de poser ses paumes dessus dans un massage plus approfondit.

« Descend un peu.

-Te voir me donner des ordres est étonnant. Enfin, dérangeant, je dirais. Tu… »

Watson se mit à lui faire un suçon sur l'épaule, bruyamment, de façon à le faire taire. Il commençait à avoir chaud, et comprenait que Sherlock avait de l'expérience derrière lui. Cette idée le mit mal à l'aise. D'un coup, il le poussa en arrière, décidant que le jeu avait assez duré. Comment le regarder dans les yeux ?

« Ce n'était qu'une aide de mission, John. Rien d'autre.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu presqu'aussi excité que moi ? »

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répondre, et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Si la situation avait été autre, John se serait félicité d'avoir, au moins une fois cette année, réussi a lui clouer le bec. Mais pour l'instant, son membre le rendait dingue, et il voulait en finir avec ces photos stupides. Il alla se poster à l'endroit prévu, tâchant d'ignorer tous les regards braqués sur lui, ouvrit sa bouteille, et la vida sur lui.

"..."

« Bon sang, Sherlock, elle mesure combien ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Arty roula des yeux, et le brun comprit le sous-entendu au vol. Il sourit, murmura « vingt-deux » dans son oreille, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand le médecin s'aspergea d'eau, le fixant du regard. Il paraissait tellement plus viril, ainsi. Plus dur. Sherlock réprima un frisson pendant que les flashs crépitèrent. Puis, l'excitation retomba, doucement. Watson redevenait lui-même, rouge de honte, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Le détective leva son pouce dans sa direction :

« C'était super, poussin, un vrai pro ! »

Watson lui dédia un regard noir, puis ricana intérieurement. C'était son tour, après tout ! Mais il devait aller enquêter un peu. Tout le monde était focalisé par les mannequins, donc les bureaux devaient être déserts. Et avec Sherlock, il avait apprit a fouiner.

"..."

Rien. Rien de rien. Bon sang, comment trouver un indice, dans tout ce bazar ? Watson fouillait dans les tiroirs du bureau de la secrétaire. Il trouva un petit cadre, avec un cliché de toute l'équipe. Il y avait trois des suspects, Arty, la secrétaire, et un homme, a l'opposé du photographe. Qui était-ce ? Watson vola la photo, ni vu ni connu, et retourna sur le plateau.

"..."

« J'ai tout raté ?

-Oui, mais regarde… »

Arty lui tendit son appareil, et fit défiler les clichés. Le blond n'en crut pas ses yeux, était-ce réellement Holmes, ce bel éphèbe a la peau laiteuse, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche, qui semblait perdu au milieu de draps noirs ? Sherlock n'avait pas ce regard envoûtant, ni ce corps si désirable…

Son portable vibra.

_Mon frère est dehors, il veut aller boire un verre. SH_

_Tu peux y aller seul avec lui, non ? JW_

_Il veut nous voir en couple. Et puis tu dois me faire part de ce que tu as trouvé. Tu as trouvé quelque chose, au moins ? SH_

_Oui. JW_

_Tu es vexé ? SH_

_Non. On se retrouve dehors. JW_

_A toute de suite Poussin. SH_

_Ca, tu vas le payer très cher, crois-moi. JW_

Watson fulminait toujours en remettant sa veste. Il ne vit donc pas Arty s'approcher de lui.

« John, j'ai…John ? Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, je…C'est juste Sherlock qui…

-Vous fait une crise de jalousie ? C'est normal, si vous aviez vu comment les gars vous regardaient oh la la… »

Watson eut envie de le secouer pour lui hurler qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, mais estima qu'il n'avait plus rien perdre, et réussi donc a faire un joli sourire. Le photographe lui indiqua que les photos « en couple » se feraient le lendemain matin, et que la soirée prévoyait un cocktail qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer. Le blond promit de venir, remercia une fois encore, et prit la porte.

"..."

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'un couple, croyez-moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossis, toi ?

-Sherlock, voyons, je croyais que tu avais arrêté ce genre de bassesse…Non, plus sérieusement, vous êtes de pitoyables acteurs.

-C'est de la faute de John. »

Les deux frères continuèrent leur conversation sans plus se soucier du blond qui faisait la tête, refusant de se battre une fois encore sur ce terrain qu'il jugeait plus que douteux. Son téléphone lui fit part d'un message de la part de Sarah.

_Sarah : Tu es libre Vendredi prochain ? Ca te dit un petit repas chez moi ?_

En réalité, Watson n'avait plus envie. Mais la surprise le fit tout de même rire. Sherlock abandonna immédiatement le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait a Mycroft.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Personne.

-C'est Sarah. Elle veut te revoir. Je le sais car..

-Bon sang, Sherlock, je m'en fous ! »

Il se leva, posa un billet pour sa consommation qu'il n'avait pas touché, et s'en alla. Tout cet énervement contre Sherlock était né du fait qu'il lui cachait des choses. Puis parce qu'il était trop direct. Mais le blond savait qu'il fuyait toute tentative d'explication avec son ami, il ne voulait certainement pas entendre parler du baiser, celui-là même qu'il avait sciemment provoqué, et de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de l'atelier. Ses mains blanches, contre sa peau…Mais plus encore, de savoir qu'il l'excitait, lui, John Watson, avait fait réagir le glaçon, l'être in sentimental et presque frigide. Cela le comblait, et il s'en voulait, pour ça.

"..."

« Tu sais Sherlock, tu es en train de le perdre.

-Tai-toi, s'il te plait. Il doit céder une bonne fois pour toute. Je dois le mettre devant le fait accompli.

-Et s'il se braque ? S'il te déteste ?

-Me détester ? Il sera consentant, Mycroft. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prendra l'initiative.

-Quand ça ? »

Le brun lui montra son téléphone.

« _Au_ _fait, demain soir, cocktail. Arty nous a invité, je n'ai pas pu dire non. JW_ »

« Je vais devoir y aller, John ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il avait découvert, et tout est sensé exploser demain soir, a minuit pile.

-Sherlock, si a dix-neuf heures tu n'as pas démasqué l'assassin, promet moi de tout faire évacuer.

-Mon cher frère, écoute bien le ton cassant de ma voix. Je n'ai rien a te promettre, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais trouver. »

Sherlock se leva, et sans un regard en arrière alla rejoindre son hôtel. Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu avec John, et il avait terriblement envie d'autre chose le concernant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) ! Review ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE!

Je remercie une fois encore pour tous ces agréables commentaires :D

/ attention scènes légèrement explicites! /

* * *

><p>« Restons sérieux, pour une fois, d'accord ?<p>

-D'accord. Tu vas revoir Sarah ?

-Sherlock ! »

Le brun alla directement s'allonger sur le canapé, et se colla deux patchs sur le bras, sans rien dire. Watson allait encore monter sur ses grands chevaux, beugler que cela ne le regardait pas, et juste pour l'énerver allait accepter ce rendez-vous stupide. Sherlock ne voulait pas ça. Aussi fut-il presque surprit quand son collègue posa son postérieur sur un bout de sofa, au niveau de ses jambes. Il semblait fatiguer.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Ca ne mène à rien, je le sais surement aussi bien que toi. »

Sherlock se redressa. C'était à lui de dire quelque chose, visiblement.

« Cette fille n'était qu'une punaise.

-Merci, Sherlock, tu m'aides tellement. Passons. Tiens, j'ai volé ça. »

Il lui tendit, sans le regarder, la photographie que le détective scanna rapidement de ses yeux. Puis, il poussa un soupire :

« Comment est-ce sensé nous aider, au juste ?

-Et bien je ne connaissais pas l'homme de gauche, alors… »

Sherlock allait répliquer sèchement, mais se stabilisa, et ses prunelles scrutèrent de nouveau le cliché. Son regard s'éclaira, et un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres. Mais bien sur ! C'était limpide. Il venait de résoudre l'affaire. Mais pour tout exposer au grand jour, il faudrait attendre le moment propice, sinon, cela perdrait de sa superbe.

« John, avec cette image, tu viens de me révéler l'identité du coupable.

-Ah ? Qui est-ce ?

-Je trouve qu'il te ressemble, l'homme de gauche, non ?

-Un peu. Qui est le coupable, alors ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu ferais n'importe quoi. Pour le moment, nous allons nous lever, aller boire un verre dehors, dîner, et revenir nous coucher tôt pour être frais et dispo demain matin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. »

Sherlock sentit à son ton qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il s'assit sur le tapis, les jambes contre son torse, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Un silence désagréable prit place, alors que le détective s'ennuyait doucement. Cette mission, qu'il pensait drôle au premier abord, devenait de plus en plus dangereuse, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour changer les choses. John se battait contre lui-même.

« Sherlock, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Tout ça. Tu ne vois pas que ça me gêne, que ça me perturbe ?

-Je ne t'ai pas obligé à mettre mes mains dans ton boxer, que je sache. »

Sherlock savait qu'il était de parfaite mauvaise foi. Après tout, à chaque fois, l'action était venue de lui. Il avait su manipuler le blond dans son intérêt, oubliant qu'il puisse en souffrir. Et maintenant, il réfléchissait. John gronda qu'il se foutait de tout, que pour lui, la vie n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu stupide ou il se permettait tout.

« Tu n'as pas songé un seul instant que ces contacts à répétitions auraient pu briser notre amitié ?

-Non, après tout c'est dans le cadre d'une mission…

-ARRETE DE TE CACHER DERRIERE CETTE EXCUSE ! »

Sherlock ne répliqua pas. Il s'était, en effet, tout autorisé, profitant de la situation, de leurs rôles. Et John qui ne comprenait pas, qui ne comprenait jamais. Sherlock eut envie de se lever, pour lui crier qu'il n'avait jamais joué avec lui, que tous ces contacts, il les chérissait car c'était la seule façon de pouvoir le tenir contre lui, au moins quelques minutes. Il aurait dit qu'il vivait dans une illusion cruelle qu'il maintenait pour ne pas devenir fou. Il aurait dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus , qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder sa place de colocataire sociopathe, et il l'aurait embrassé. Mais le brun leva simplement ses yeux délavés vers lui avant d'hausser les épaules. Comme s'il s'en foutait, au demeurant. Watson ne fut pas totalement dupe, il se souvenait de l'attitude d'Holmes à son égard, et son délire de devinette.

« Tu es attiré par moi ? C'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas _ça_. »

Le brun ne pouvait pas cracher le morceau. C'était au dessus de ses limites, de ses possibilités. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais la force d'accepter le rejet de Watson, en face à face. Il fallait changer de sujet, vite, très vite.

« Tu as reçu un autre message de Sarah. Ton portable s'est allumé.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser fuir, Sherlock. »

_Sarah : Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?_

_John : Je suis désolé, je suis très occupé en ce moment…_

_Sarah : Par Sherlock ?_

_John : Une mission…_

_Sarah : Par Sherlock._

_Sarah : Je vous souhaite du bonheur. A plus tard._

Watson reposa l'appareil et se frotta les paupières. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune tristesse en sachant qu'entre Sarah et lui, tout était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu la contredire, quand elle avait établit une relation entre Holmes et lui ? Il soupira.

« Sherlock ? »

Son manteau n'était plus là. Il avait fuit.

"..."

Sherlock buvait un cocktail. Lui qui d'habitude ne le faisait jamais, il s'était laissé tenté par un Daikiri à la fraise qu'il sirotait à une terrasse. Il savait que Watson allait lui en vouloir de cette couardise , mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Encore un peu, et il aurait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, chose qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre. Et demain les photos…L'épreuve s'annonçait rude, à présent.

« Le beau gosse n'est pas la ? »

Sherlock tourna son visage triangulaire, et remarqua la présence du travestit. Que faisait-il encore là, celui-là ? Peu importait.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, vous voyez bien que non.

-Vous n'êtes pas sorti pour le tromper, j'espère !

-Il n'y a que lui, à mes yeux. »

Encore une fois, l'homme déguisé le cru sur parole. Il s'installa à côté de lui, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête. Il lui murmura qu'il était un drôle de bonhomme, quand même. D'après lui, John n'avait visiblement besoin que d'amour, de sexe, et d'une dose de Whiskey de temps en temps. Soit rien d'insurmontable.

« Il croit encore qu'il est hétéro, lâcha le brun, et moi…Je ne suis qu'un vilain garçon.

-Ca, c'est sur. Vous avez une tête de manipulateur. Sans offense.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à une femme. Sans offense.

-Il est là votre problème ! Vous êtes agressif, vous attaquez tout le monde ! Pourtant, je suis sur que vous êtes très sympa, au fond. »

Sherlock s'étrangla. Ah, là, il y avait quand même un petit bémol. Il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Le brun décida de laisser couler. Dans deux jours, cette histoire serait oubliée, et la vie reprendrait son cours. Tant pis pour lui, il devait se sacrifier, après tout, John méritait de conserver cette amitié qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Ah, vous, vous venez de prendre une mauvaise décision.

-Une décision qui ne me plait pas, nuance. »

Le travestit haussa les épaules. Si maintenant on s'arrêtait à ce genre de détail…

"..."

John devait réveiller le brun, sinon ils allaient être en retard. Mais Sherlock, roulé en boule au centre de son lit, dormait si bien, pour une fois, que cela lui faisait mal de gâcher ce sommeil réparateur. Il finit, à regret, par aller poser sa main sur son épaule. Le détective, sursautant à cause de cette source de chaleur inconnue, fit rapidement le point, et se replongea dans ses couvertures :

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller, John, Je sais qui est le coupable, et tu n'as pas la moindre envie de faire ces séances de poses.

-Pardon ? Tu veux lâcher Arty comme ça ?

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, je t'offre une occasion d'échapper à ces photos, tu n'es pas heureux ?

-Lèves-toi, Sherlock. Arty nous attends. »

Le blond quitta la pièce. Aussitôt, Sherlock se redressa, abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, plus qu'étonnante à ses yeux. Voila que le médecin acceptait de le toucher, mais que lui passait-il par la tête, exactement ? Il se promit de réfléchir. Le brun souriait en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements. La journée serait bonne.

Watson, dans la petite cuisine, se tenait la tête à deux mains. Lui qui était persuadé de faire plaisir à Sherlock, en venant poser avec lui ! S'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne, alors ? Pas de désir, rien ? Il ne comprenait plus.

"..."

« Ah, John, Sherlock, pile a l'heure, c'est parfait! C'est votre tour, voici votre décor. Très sobre. »

Un lit gigantesque, dont le cadre couleur ébène contrastait avec la blancheur des draps. Encore un doux cliché qui ne manquait pourtant pas de sensualité. Arty semblait plus agité que d'habitude.

« Bon, bon, allons-y ! Sherlock, une chemise rouge, et c'est tout, mon ange, oui, va te mettre la bas, cache un peu quand même, c'est érotique, pas porno, et toi John, mon chéri, le même boxer que la dernière fois, oh ne grimace pas tu es superbe dedans, avec peut être un pantalon pour les premières photos. »

Quand Watson sortit de la salle d'habillage, il comprit- inutilement- qu'il allait avoir un gros problème avec le contrôle de sa libido. Sherlock était dans le lit, son torse blanc mit en valeur par la chemise seulement fermée de deux boutons. Un drap, terriblement fin, couvrait juste son entrejambe, laissant le reste à découvert, gracieux, enjôleur. Il avait clos ses paupières, et rejeté ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

Totalement offert. Tellement humain, dans cette scène de séduction. Le blond déglutit, à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il ouvrit la braguette de son jean – comment un vêtement pouvait-il être aussi moulant ?- le descendit légèrement pour permettre à son sexe de pulser sans lui faire mal, et s'avança vers le lit :

« Charmante tenue », essaya t-il de plaisanter. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, les braqua sur lui, et sourit.

« Merci. Tu crois être capable de faire semblant de me donner du plaisir ? »

Le blond se répondit pas, il grimpa agilement sur le lit, et resta en suspend au dessus du brun, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin.

« Sherlock, si tu me permet la moindre chose, je vais certainement abuser, murmura t-il sourdement.

-Nous sommes là pour çà, fais plaisir au photographe, et arrête de faire le coincé, je sais me tenir, moi. »

Sherlock ricana. Le blond n'apprécia pas le commentaire. Il sourit, glissa une main entre les omoplates du jeune hommes, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, sous la chemise.

« Tu sais que je suis médecin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, John, je pense être au courant.

-Et sais-tu que je connais tous les points sensibles du corps humain, homme et femme confondus ? »

Sherlock sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge, et il voulu dégager le bras du blond. Mais Watson avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il appuya donc doucement, faisant rouler son doigt, et le brun se cambra d'un coup, lâchant un gémissement rauque alors que son bassin se propulsait en avant, toujours protégé du drap, contre celui du blond. La bouche du médecin mordillait l'oreille de l'autre, jubilant de sa supériorité dans ce domaine. Il posa doucement son corps contre le sien, ôtant la chemise écarlate d'une seule main.

« J…John… »

Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Les joues rosies, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume quand il sentit le blond lui joindre les poignets avec la chemise qu'il venait de déchirer d'un geste sec, plaçant ses mains au dessus de ses boucles noires.

« Tu m'as provoqué, Sherlock. Tu es prêt à découvrir tous tes points sensibles ?

-N…

-Ce n'était pas une question. »

Le pantalon le gênait plus qu'autre chose, et fut vite ôté. Watson réalisait, au fil des minutes, a quel point le corps laiteux du brun était sensible. D'une caresse, il se tendait, d'un titillement de la langue, il se cambrait et d'une morsure, il gémissait tout entier, se tordant sur les côtés pour échapper à la délicieuse torture. Leurs lèvres se scellaient, leurs peaux se cherchaient, se complétaient, se frottaient dans une chaleur qui se faisait insupportable. Sherlock refusait de perdre.

« C'est…C'est t…Tout ? »

Son sexe, tendu sous le drap et collé à son ventre, exacerbait son excitation. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Watson se lâche totalement, qu'il laisse court a ses désirs les plus noirs, les plus tenaces. Le blond se lécha les lèvres, le souffle rauque, et eut un sourire torve, déposant un baiser sur son téton. Il le mordilla, le suçota, et descendit d'un cran, tournant autour du nombril, le titillant au passage. Ses mains, brûlantes, saisirent brutalement les cuisses du détective, les plaquant sur les côtés tout en les pétrissant. Sherlock se cambrait à chaque baiser, la bouche ouverte, gémissant, la lèvre inférieur rouge de sang à se l'être trop mordue.

« J…John!… »

Jamais personne n'avait gémi son prénom de façon plus indécente. Le blond saisit le drap entre ses dents, le rejeta sur le côté, lâchant un souffle de brasier près du sexe prêt à jouir. D'un coup, Watson embrassa la peau de l'aine, celle qui se situe juste entre le sexe et la cuisse elle-même, celle qui est terriblement fine, et sensible. Ses dents se firent un plaisir de marquer l'endroit comme lui appartenant pendant que Sherlock, comme fou, tirait sur la chemise pour la défaire. N'y parvenant pas, il se contenta de laisser ses mains s'enfouir dans les cheveux du blond qui léchait avec avidité la base de son sexe, ses doigts glissants parfois jusqu'à agripper le fessier blanc du détective.

D'un coup, il se redressa, comme sonné. Il s'écarta, fouilla rapidement dans la poche de son pantalon abandonné a côté, en sortit son téléphone.

Il prit une photo, se colla au brun et l'embrassa suavement, sa main empoignant son sexe avec une dureté jouissive alors qu'Holmes criait, se tendait pour faciliter le mouvement.

« Pas comme ça. »

Ce furent ses seules paroles. Ensuite, le blond sauta du lit, quitta le plateau, l'atelier, et le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière, les yeux fous, le sang en ébullition. Il faillit s'arrêter en entendant le brun crier son nom d'une voix entre le déchirement et la rage, mais ne le fit pas.

"..."

Dans le studio, un léger silence avait prit place. Sherlock , enfouit sous toutes les couvertures réunies, semblait terrassé. Arty ne quittait pas la forme blanche des yeux. Un assistant vint le tirer par le bras :

« Les photos ?

-Superbes.

-…Et pour le prochain shooting… ?

-Laisse tomber. Ce qui vient de se passer parle de lui-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne lui a pas fait l'amour, il s'est arrêté d'un coup ça n'a aucun sens. Et tu as entendu le cri de Sherlock ? »

L'assistant frissonna. Arty hocha la tête, et jeta un œil a son appareil. Le dernier cliché représentait Sherlock, les poignets toujours liés, à genoux et serrant le draps contre son bassin, la bouche ouverte , criant à s'en faire éclater les poumons. Il zooma. Etait-ce bien des larmes, dans ses yeux ? Oui, certainement. Sherlock s'était laissé aller, lui aussi, pour la première fois. Arty ne souriait pas.

« C'est moche, l'amour, parfois. »

Il demanda a tout le monde de partir, et s'avança vers le lit. Il souleva doucement le drap, et trouva un Sherlock égal à lui-même, bien que ses yeux soient rougis.

« Ne faites pas le moindre commentaire.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, c'est ce pas ? »

Sherlock allait se redresser pour lui arracher les yeux, mais Arty reprit, avec un léger ton condescendant qui ne lui allait pas si mal :

« Cette gifle, cette énorme gifle que vous venez de vous prendre, cette déception qui vous étreint le cœur, cette douleur même, qui vous vrille le cerveau, c'est ce que vous lui faites ressentir à longueur de temps. Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que John n'a même pas voulu, lui, vous faire de mal, contrairement à vous qui savez exactement quels sont vos tors. »

Il se leva, et partit. Sherlock crispa violemment ses doigts sur con cœur, se sentit comme prit d'un malaise, et soudain se pencha au dessus du sol pour vomir .

"..."

« Bonjour beau gosse ! Ca ne va pas fort, on dirait. »

John, pieds et torse nu, s'installa au comptoir, adressant un pauvre sourire au travestit qui le couvait du regard, une fois encore.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai…J'ai craqué. »

Alors, il raconta, un peu. Que lui et Sherlock étaient mannequins, qu'ils posaient, mais qu'entre eux, ça n'allaient pas fort. Et que là, sur le plateau, dans ce lit, il s'était lâché. Il avait tout oublié, et s'était fait plaisir. Mais au dernier moment, il n'avait pas pu. Quelque chose, dans sa tête, lui avait hurlé d'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable.

« Tu sais, faire l'amour sur un plateau, ce n'est rien de très surprenant, pour les gens du métier. »

John avala cul sec son verre, les yeux vitreux. Le travestit soupira :

« Vous n'êtes pas en couple, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Juste deux amis mannequins qui ont voulu tenter une aventure ?

-…A peu près.

-Et là, tu as réalisé que tu voulais vraiment lui faire l'amour, a ton pote. »

Il avait réalisé qu'Holmes l'excitait comme personne d'autre. Que sa bouche, sur la sienne, lui faisait faire des folies. Qu'il voulait plus que tout cela, plus qu'une amitié, qu'une colocation. Il avait comprit que s'il gardait contact avec Sarah, c'était simplement pour le rendre jaloux. Simplement.

« Et du coup tu t'es enfuis ? Pas très futé.

-Je sais.

-Et s'il t'aimait lui aussi ? Tu m'as dis qu'il avait hurlé ton nom.

-Il joue. Il passe son temps a expérimenter des choses, comme ça, pour voir. Il a du être vexé que je le laisse tomber. »

Le travestit pencha la tête sur le côté. Watson remarqua qu'il avait l'air bien plus fatigué que la veille, comme usé.

« Vous êtes aveugles, vous, les hommes. Tu ne serais pas en train de te voiler la face ? Va lui dire, que tu l'aimes. Qu'as-tu a perdre ?

-Notre amitié !

-Qu'en reste t-il, de cette amitié ? »

Watson ne sut que répondre. Il avait envie de pleurer, là, d'un coup, mais il ravala courageusement ses larmes et soupira :

« Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

-Je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire de ma vie, voila tout. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

L'autre hocha la tête, se leva pour aller à l'hôtel. Il éteignit son téléphone, alla se prendre un bain, guettant le retour de Sherlock. Un retour qui ne se fit pas. A huit heures, il ralluma son appareil, et fut inquiété par une absence de message.

_Mycroft, aurais tu eu des nouvelles de ton frère pendant l'après midi ? JW_

_Pourquoi en aurais-je eu. Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon frère. MH_

_Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Est-ce possible qu'il ai de l'attirance pour moi ? JW_

_J'arrive tout de suite. MH_

John roula des yeux. Il était dans de beaux draps . Ses doigts se crispèrent soudain sur son appareil.

Menu. Multimédia. Images.

La photographie lui apparue, crue, flagrante de vérité. Tout le désir, et la douleur qui suintait du jeune homme. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

* * *

><p>bon, j'ai un peu déliré, vouii c'est possible :)<p>

- On approche de l'épilogue ! -

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Ceci DEVAIT etre le dernier chapitre, mais en fait j'ai encore trop de chose à écrire ( dont un petit lemon ahah) , donc je vous laisse lire en paix, et retourne écrire la suite :D

( merci de vos commentaires ! )

ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>« Ecoutez, ce qui se passe entre votre frère et moi ne vous regarde pas. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ou il est pour le moment, mais…<p>

-Il s'est produit quelque chose de grave. Vous l'avez rejeté après son aveu ?

-Aveu ? Quel aveu ?

-Bon, s'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? »

Mycroft ne lui répondit pas, et croisa les bras, grondant qu'il était déjà neuf heures, et qu'il fallait faire évacuer au plus vite la totalité de l'atelier. Le blond secoua la tête, répliquant que le détective avait déjà découvert l'identité du coupable. Le frère de Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait arrêter ?

-Je…Crois qu'il voulait faire les photos.

-Plus que probable. »

Watson leva les yeux au ciel. Il se faisait un sacré sang d'encre pour le brun, et regrettait presque son geste. S'il ne s'était pas enfuit, peut être aurait-il pu, pour une fois, s'expliquer avec le jeune homme. S'expliquer. L'idée même de parler après ce qui était arrivé lui paraissait absurde.

"..."

Sherlock s'adossa au mur, les paupières baissées.

Contrôle physique, _total_.

Contrôle mental, _incertain_.

Il s'habilla, et sortit dans la rue jusqu'au premier tabac, et acheta quatre paquets de Winston. Ensuite, il alla se poster sur un muret, et s'alluma une cigarette. Cela faisait un bien monstrueux. Il regarda son téléphone, et remarqua les dix-huit messages du blond, qui d'hésitants étaient devenus paniqués, mais n'y répondit pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Le détective, tout en absorbant la fumée, se mit à réfléchir sur l'attitude de Watson. Il avait fuit car il avait brisé lui-même la bulle d'illusion, il s'était rendu compte qu'il agissait selon sa volonté, et non celle d'Holmes qui, attaché, impuissant, se laissait faire. Il lui avait fait tout ça car il le désirait ardemment. Et cette phrase. Cette stupide phrase, qui redonnait un infime espoir au brun ? « Pas comme ça. »

Pas dans cet endroit, devant ces gens ?

Ou bien pas avec lui ?

Une frustration peu commune avait envahit le détective quand le blond avait sauté du lit, mais il n'avait pas pu le poursuivre, nu et les poignets attachés. Et puis à quoi bon suivre quelqu'un qui ne veut pas rester?

_On s'est disputé avec son amoureux ?_ M

_La ferme. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux de toi._ SH

_Quitte à choisir, il à l'air meilleur au lit que toi._ M

_Ne le touche pas. _SH

_Et sinon, tu n'as pas une bombe sur le feu ? Tu me parais bien perturbé par cette affaire._ M

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Foutue bombe. Foutu criminel. Foutu Watson qui l'avait obligé à refumer. Son portable le fit sursauter : le blond l'appelait, probablement inquiet. Sherlock envoya un message à son frère, rangea son appareil, et, reprenant du poil de la bête, s'engagea dans les ruelles. Il allait devoir se préparer à affronter son ami le soir même, et pour cela, il avait besoin de calme.

"..."

_Je vais bien. Ne me cherche pas. Rassure John._ SH

_Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de faire le crétin ?_ MH

_Non. Ne viens pas ce soir. Repars chez toi_. SH

Mycroft soupira, et montra les messages au blond qui sembla soulagé. Le frère du détective fit la moue, et lui demanda pourquoi s'était toujours lui qui semblait s'inquiéter, souffrir, devoir tout accepter sans discuter.

« Ca ne vous gêne pas, qu'il fasse la loi comme ça ?

-Chacun son terrain, sourit Watson avec maladresse, chacun son terrain… »

"..."

« John, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez après…Ce qui s'est passé. »

Le blond eut un sourire crispé, et Arty, son appareil autour du cou, l'invita à entrer. Il devait y avoir une bonne centaine de personnes dans la salle, flûte en main, discutant de choses et d'autres. Ses yeux fouillaient activement la foule, mais sans jamais rencontrer le regard azur de Sherlock. Et dire qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était le poseur de bombe ! Cette ignorance l'horripilait. Il se cala dans un coin de la pièce, la mort dans l'âme. S'il avait préféré envoyer un message à son _frère_ plutôt qu'à lui, c'était que le brun devait sacrément lui en vouloir. Watson se demanda un court instant comment il aurait réagit si Sherlock avait disparu juste après l'avoir mit dans un tel état.

Il aurait été furieux. Evidemment.

Son portable le démangeait, mais il se refusa à regarder l'image du brun. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, un pervers, mais ne parvenait pas à supprimer le cliché. Une tête aux sourcils bien dessinés s'arrêta devant lui :

« John, vous avez une mine épouvantable, vous devriez rentrer…

-Non, je…Je vais bien Arty, merci. »

Le photographe le força à manger un cake salé , puis lui en fourra un autre dans la main avant de disparaître, happé par la foule. Watson déglutissait, songeur. Il était diablement bon, ce petit apéritif, mais un arrière goût, très léger, le perturbait. Il connaissait cet aliment, il le savait, mais le nom lui échappait. Sherlock n'ayant toujours pas fait d'apparition, il ouvrit le cake, et se permit une rapide autopsie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il remarqua un minuscule cristal blanc, sans aucun doute issu d'une pastille qui n'avait pas totalement fondue lors de la cuisson. Sortant sa loupe de sa poche, il gratta avec son ongle le petit intrus, le pressa entre deux doigts, et au final le posa sur le milieu de sa langue.

« _Mais… ?_ »

Le docteur cracha le tout discrètement derrière une plante, plus blanc qu'un linge.

De l'ecstasy, naturellement.

Essayant de se calmer, il réfléchit. Que dirait Holmes, s'il avait découvert la même chose ?

Ecstasy. Ou méthylène-dioxy-méthylamphétamine**. **Produit de synthèse chimique.

Le poseur de bombe avait-il décidé de droguer les invités pour ne pas provoquer de panique ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux hommes en train de s'embrasser à quelques mètres. Il comprit.

Ecstasy. Usage récréatif. C'était destiné à rendre une meilleure ambiance. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il en avait lui-même consommé, ça ne faisait pas sérieux pour un médecin.

« _Il faut que je trouve Sherlock. Maintenant._ »

Il tapa rapidement sur le clavier de son téléphone, priant pour que le détective lui réponde.

_Ai découvert que les gâteaux sont drogués. Ou es-tu ?_ JW

_En face de toi, à l'autre bout de la salle. Je croyais que tu m'ignorais volontairement. Quelle drogue ?_ SH

Watson ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et fila vers le brun. Arrivé, il remarqua qu'ils semblaient tout deux prêt à se concentrer sur l'affaire plutôt que leurs histoire, et il ne remit donc pas sa fuite sur le tapis.

« Ecstasy. J'ai trouvé un fragment de cachet.

-Bon sang, je n'ai rien sentis.

-Tu…Tu en as _mangé_ ? »

Sherlock ne mangeait que très peu, et le blond avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse apprécier ce genre d'aliment. Le brun fronça ses sourcils, détournant le regard :

« Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours, et je commençais à avoir des vertiges.

-Mais tu as mangé ce matin !

-J'ai rendu. Passons.

-Attends, combien en as-tu… ?

-Six. »

Le blond soupira. Voila qui n'allaient pas les aider. La tension montait doucement dans les veines de Watson, après tout, dans une heure trente, la salle était sensée exploser. Il était vraiment temps de faire quelque chose. Ses doigts se saisirent du bras de Sherlock, mais celui-ci s'écarta doucement. Troublé, le blond se reprit :

« Sherlock, qui est-ce, alors ? Lestrade est là ?

- Non. Je viens de lui envoyer un message. Combien de temps mets l'ecstasy pour agir ?

-Entre vingt minutes et une demi-heure.

-Je n'ai plus qu'un quart d'heure, voire plus, j'ai déjà prit des drogues beaucoup plus fortes, donc je vais surement résister. »

Sherlock voulu avancer, mais subitement le blond le colla au mur, et avança son visage vers le sien, comme méfiant. Le brun sentit son cœur faire un bond. Trop près. Trop près. Watson renifla :

« Tu as fumé.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question ! Pourquoi as-tu fumé ? Je te croyais plus fort que ça.

-Je le croyais aussi, avant que tu ne me laisse seul entre ces draps. »

Watson remarqua leurs proximité, rougit, se perdit un instant dans les yeux de l'autre avant de s'ébrouer :

« Plus tard, les explications, il faut faire vite !

-D'accord. Alors fais du bruit, il faut que tout le monde nous regarde. »

Watson se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'était pas doué pour faire ce genre de choses. Agacé, Sherlock attrapa un homme qui passait, et l'embrassa violemment, avant de le rejeter un peu plus loin. Le blond, abasourdi, ne comprit pas le geste :

« Mais tu es fou ?

-Quoi, ça te gêne ? Pourtant tu t'en fiches, de moi, tu ne me regardes même plus ! »

Sherlock criait. Sherlock simulait. Sherlock jouait à l'amoureux trahit qui fait un scandale. Le blond renchérit, parlant plus fort jusqu'à couvrir Scorpions, la musique d'ambiance. Les visages se tournaient vers eux, peu à peu, étonnés ou amusés de voir ces deux mannequins se faire une scène de ménage devant tout le monde. Arty arriva, furieux de ce remue-ménage, et leur ordonna de s'arrêter sur le champ, ou d'aller hurler dehors. Sherlock, dont les pupilles commençaient doucement à se dilater, eut un sourire mauvais :

« Pourquoi ? On peut bien faire du bruit, vu que dans…Une heure et deux minutes, cet atelier ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

Arty fit un pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts :

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Sherlock fit signe au blond de rester derrière le photographe, au cas ou il aurait voulu s'enfuir, et de sa belle voix rauque débuta son raisonnement tout en sortant la photo légèrement cornée :

« Voici un cliché de votre équipe, il y a un an, lorsque vous étiez tous très soudés. Vous, _Arthur_, vous êtes sorti, a cette époque, avec cet homme là – il pointa celui de gauche, le seul inconnu-. C'était le second photographe, et à vous deux, vous faisiez un travail excellent. Mais voilà… C'était un solitaire. Il préférait travailler sans vous, et il vous a quitté, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Vous avez donc perdu d'un coup l'amour, et l'espoir d'une belle carrière, car, vous devez l'avouer, il était plus doué que vous. Quelques mois plus tard, déjà, son travail était couronné de succès, et l'on vous oubliait… »

Arty avait blanchit , et ses ailes du nez frémissaient dangereusement.

« …Je l'ai su car John, ici présent , ressemble fort à l'homme de la photo, et que vous nous avez fait comprendre que vous le trouviez attirant. De plus, le petit monologue que vous m'avez servit, en me croyant sincèrement blessé par le départ de John m'a convaincu sur le fait que votre amour déçu vous avait rendu amer, et torturé. »

Watson eut un sursaut. Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'une mascarade ? Sherlock n'avait pas été le moins du monde affecté par le fait qu'il l'abandonne ? La question se poserait, mais plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment d'être déconcentré. Le blond avait le cœur serré.

« Vous l'avez menacé, cet homme. Cet homme qui est venu nous voir, notre _client_. Vous lui avez dit que s'il ne quittait pas le métier, vous feriez tout sauter. Et il ne se doutait de rien, lui qui vous faisait confiance ! C'est également pour ça que vous avez glissé de l'ecstasy dans les gâteaux, il ne s'agit, pour une fois, nullement d'une idée récréative, vous vouliez rendre les invités les plus allègres possibles, avant de les tuer, oui, Arty, les tuer, tuer ces gens qui n'ont pas su reconnaître votre talent. »

Le photographe semblait calme. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, haussa les épaules, et un tic nerveux agita sa paupière droite. Sa voix frisait l'hystérie :

« Et alors ? C'est bien beau, d'avoir deviné, Monsieur le faux mannequin ! Mais jamais je ne vous dirais ou est la bombe. Vous êtes _morts_, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Sherlock plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, chancelant quelques peu. Il souriait.

« Oh, mais, la bombe, elle est là, sous nos yeux. Dans l'appareil photo. »

Watson cilla, surprit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il fut possible de changer ce genre d'instrument en arme. Quand il était à la guerre, c'était bien plus basique. Mais pourtant, Arty les avait prit en photo ce matin même! Comment avait-il fait ?

« John, je vois que tu es chiffonné. Cet appareil photo ressemble trait pour trait à celui que nous avons vu il y a peu de temps, mais ce n'est pas le même. Celui-ci n'a pas le moindre éclat, il est parfaitement neuf, et pourtant, même un photographe ne peut garder son outil dans un état parfait. Les boutons s'usent. Cet objet n'a jamais fait la moindre photo. »

Une veine battait aux tempes du jeune homme. Sherlock ouvrit sa chemise, se sentant comme brûlant de l'intérieur. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Quarante minutes. Il fallait en finir, Lestrade n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et il commençait à ressentir les doux effets de la drogue :

« Aller, Arty, tu as perdu, avoue-le. Dis nous comment la désamorcer, ça plaidera en ta faveur. »

Le photographe se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ses doigts se crispaient, et son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux. Il craquait. Mentalement et physiquement. Puis, son visage se fendit d'un sourire terriblement large :

« Oui, j'ai perdu, c'est vrai. Mais vous n'allez pas gagner, oh non ! »

Il se tourna d'un geste brusque vers Watson, et lui cria qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher au brun, que c'était un être abject, comme celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, et il sortit un petit objet rectangulaire qui s'allongea soudainement, renvoyant un éclat métallique.

« JOHN ! »

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, déjà Arty s'était planté le cutter en travers de la tête, d'un geste précis et puissant. Son corps vibra quelques secondes, puis s'effondra en arrière, au sol, d'une seule masse. Watson se précipita, prit le pouls, secoua la tête tragiquement alors que le brun se saisissait de l'appareil, le retournant en tout sens, alarmé :

« John, je suis incapable de désamorcer ça dans l'état actuel…Et…Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps. John ? »

Le blond était au téléphone, et criait des ordres à Lestrade dans une panique désordonnée :

« Maintenant ! Oui, la totalité du pont, et les quais alentours, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Sherlock comprit immédiatement ou l'autre voulait en venir. Il se releva, la bombe entre les mains, et sortit de l'atelier. Arrivé, il prit son portable.

Map. Soho. Itinerary.

« TAXI ! »

Watson arriva derrière le détective qui se tenait à un lampadaire, et lui prit l'objet des mains. Sherlock avait un souffle rapide et désordonné qui, malgré la situation, plu au médecin. Le brun papillonna des cils :

« John…En taxi…Sachant que l'on est près du Soho Theatre et que l'on doit aller au Waterloo Bridge, il faut dix minutes…

-J'y vais seul, Sherlock. Tu restes là, et tu te reposes. TAXI ! TAXI ! »

Les ongles du brun se plantèrent dans ses épaules quand il s'accrocha à lui, l'air mauvais. Il lui siffla qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse affronter cette épreuve seul . Il lui murmura que si la bombe venait à sauter, il voulait être à ses côtés. Un taxi s'arrêta. Watson voulu laisser le détective sur le trottoir, mais celui-ci s'engouffra le premier dans la voiture. Le blond jura sourdement, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa montre.

« John…Je…J'ai un peu chaud…

-C'est normal, et crois-moi ce n'est que le début. Bon sang, quel monde ! Chauffeur, faîtes un détour ! Nous sommes de la police, ACTIVEZ ! »

Sherlock rit du mensonge, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du médecin qui tressaillit.

« Excuse-moi. Mais…Ce sera peut être la dernière fois.

-C'est nouveau, ce pessimisme ? ». Watson avait peur, lui aussi.

_Sherlock, ou es-tu ? MH_

_Sur l'épaule de John. SH_

_NE JOUE PAS AU CON OU ES-TU ?_

Sherlock ne répondit pas. C'était trop tard ou trop tôt.

« Sherlock, je veux savoir… Tu m'en veux d'être parti ?

-Evidemment. »

Watson le laissa l'embrasser, mettant son geste sur le compte de la drogue. Pour le moment, et une fois encore, il ressentait le besoin de faire ce que son envie lui dictait, même s'il ne pouvait admettre le danger qui était posé sur ses genoux. Il approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue jouer avec celle du détective, alors que ses doigts caressaient la joue blanche et douce.

« Pourquoi es-tu si compliqué ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ? » répliqua l'autre en fermant les yeux, savourant la caresse. Le taxi s'arrêta au barrage de police. Les deux hommes sautèrent de la voiture, Watson plus rapidement qu'Holmes, et se mit à courir, courir à s'en faire éclater les poumons, dépassant les agents, dérapant parfois sur une plaque dégout. Le pont était là. Arrivé assez loin, il gonfla son torse, et lança l'objet le plus loin qu'il pu. Il entendit le bruit qu'il fit en touchant l'eau, et s'apprêtait a faire demi tour, quand quelqu'un, juste derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

« T…Toi ?

-C'est une bombe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le travestit avait le regard vide. Il avait ôté sa perruque et tenait ses talons à la main. Watson regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes.

« Viens !, cria t-il en le tirant par le bras, ça va sauter ! »

Mais l'homme se dégagea presque calmement, et lui sourit.

« Je vais sauter, beau gosse. La vie n'a plus rien à m'apporter. C'est comme ça. »

Le peu de couleurs présentes sur le visage du blond disparurent. Personne n'avait osé venir pour arrêter ce travelot qui s'approchait de la bombe. Et à présent, lui était sensé le laisser là, le laisser mourir, sans rien faire ?

« JOHN, beugla Sherlock, fermement tenu par Lestrade à trois cent mètres de là, JOHN REVIENS !

-Va y. Moi je reste. Toi, tu as encore des choses à vivre, avec ton brun. »

L'ancien soldat, désespéré, essaya encore de le tirer avec lui, mais le travestit secoua la tête en le repoussant sèchement.

« JOOOHN ! »

Sherlock tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. S'il mourrait. S'il mourrait…Oh, s'il mourrait…

* * *

><p>Pas taper ! Oui, faut bien un peu de suspense, non :3 ? Ce chapitre était assez long, désolée s'il l'est un peu trop !<p>

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRE ! et MERCI d'avoir suivit cette histoire! Je vous présente la véritable fin de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)

ATTENTON LEMON

* * *

><p>Watson serra les dents, et repartit en sens inverse. Plus que deux minutes. Tous avaient désertés les barrières de sécurité, se mettant plus loin à l'abri. Sherlock se releva, repoussa sèchement Lestrade qui lui demandait de s'abriter, et sentit que le blond, en passant près de lui, lui attrapait violemment le bras en l'entraînant à sa suite.<p>

« A TERRE ! »

Le médecin refusa de se retourner pour voir le travestit sauter dans l'eau, pour ensuite nager jusqu'à l'emplacement de la bombe. Non, il se contenta se fermer fort les paupières tout en serrant le jeune homme contre lui, le protégeant de son corps par la même occasion.

La bombe ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Mais l'eau se mit soudainement à enfler, enfler, enfler encore, telle une bulle, pour ensuite crever et se propulser en l'air. Les vagues crevèrent le pont, l'envahirent, engloutir les quais alentours. Watson, dans un dernier sursaut de soldat, s'agrippa à une barrière de métal, et ordonna au détective de ne le lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

« Tu ne pourras pas soutenir mon poids ! »

Watson lui mordit les lèvres, ignorant le goût salé due à ses propres larmes.

Puis, la vague passa sur eux.

"..."

Sherlock eut l'impression que cela dura une éternité. Mais, comme il nota ensuite, il ne vit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, et comprit donc qu'il n'allait pas mourir ici. La drogue, dans son corps, avait atteint son paroxysme. Il sentit ses doigts se détacher lentement de la taille du médecin, alors que la pression de l'eau se faisait plus forte, et d'un coup, il céda. Bien sur, Watson le retint, d'une main, puis de deux, abandonnant la barre de métal, et ils se mirent à rouler sur le bitume avant d'heurter le dessous d'une voiture qui s'était retournée. Holmes s'évanouit quand sa tête heurta le véhicule, et le blond, en sentant sa main devenir molle dans la sienne, sentit son cœur se déchirer.

Puis, tout cessa.

"..."

L'eau disparue d'un coup, les laissant sur le sol, hagards, détrempés. Watson crachota légèrement, puis retrouva ses esprits, et apposa ses deux doigts sur la gorge du brun. Soulagement.

Il vivait.

Watson se mit à rire, comme lorsqu'il venait d'échapper à un bombardement particulièrement féroce, tout en embrassant les doigts repliés de Sherlock.

« …Uuuh… »

Le brun voyait des étoiles. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, puis il fit le point, ses pupilles dilatés ne l'aidant pas.

« …John ? »

Le blond le redressa, secoua un peu les boucles noires collées à son crâne, et lui offrit un chaleureux sourire :

« Nous avons réussi.

-Tu as réussi, sur ce coup là. Même si j'ai cru que ton héroïsme stupide allait…

-Sherlock. S'il te plait. Dis-le.

-Dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, que tu as eu peur, que je t'aurais manqué, quelque chose comme ça…

-Mais tu sais, tu sais tout ça, c'est d'une banalité… »

Sherlock se mit à genoux, abasourdi, totalement à côté de ses pompes. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du blond, puis saisit son visage entre ses mains glacées. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, approchant ses lèvres des siennes :

« Je…Je t'aime ? »

Il l'embrassa, se serrant contre lui, laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps chaud, ce corps en vie, ce corps qu'il adorait tant. Sans attendre l'accord du médecin, il s'installa sur son bassin, désirant le tenir tout entier contre lui, toujours plus, alors que leur baiser se faisait passionné.

"..."

Lestrade, ruisselant, chercha les deux hommes des yeux. Il vit Watson prendre le pouls du brun, et rire de soulagement . L'homme leva un bras pour l'interpeler, mais s'arrêta en voyant le blond saisir le visage du détective à deux mains pour l'embrasser.

« Je savais qu'ils étaient pédés !

-La ferme, Anderson. »

Lestrade fit volte face, essora sa chemise, et s'avança vers la ville pour constater les dégâts, ses agents à sa suite.

"..."

« Ce n'était pas si dur, si ?

-Chut, John, je suis en état de choc.

-Toi ?

-Oui, j'ai une couverture, je suis en état de choc, alors arrête d'être agaçant. »

Watson eut un grand sourire. Une heure plus tard, Holmes était redevenu lui-même, quoi qu'un peu plus renfrogné, se souvenant parfaitement de ses paroles prononcées sous le coup de la peur de perdre le blond. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent ses poches, sortirent son portable.

Imbibé d'eau.

« …Le tien ?

-Le même état, j'en ai peur. Mycroft doit s'inquiéter.

-Possible, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Et si nous rentrions ? L'ambulance peut certainement nous déposer, et je pense que…Tu as des choses à me dire. »

Sa voix exprimait un regret non camouflé. Sherlock n'aimait pas les grandes explications tortueuses, bien qu'il ait toujours le dessus en pareille situation.

"..."

« Home sweet home… »

Watson se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, et souffla, la tête reposant contre le dossier moelleux. Pour une fois, Mrs Hudson ne les avait pas retenus trop longtemps, et les deux hommes pouvaient donc essayer de se calmer. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été monstrueusement éprouvant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le blond se frotta les yeux alors que Sherlock s'allongeait sur le canapé, sur le ventre pour une fois.

« Je vais faire des pâtes. Il ne doit plus y avoir grand-chose d'autre, et tu as besoin de manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu devrais ranger un peu la cuisine, aussi, il y a une odeur épouvantable… »

Sherlock ouvrit un œil. Le danger était passé. Certes. Mais la douleur persistait. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant que le blond ne lance le sujet ? Il devait être encore secoué par la mort du travestit. Mais il connaissait John, et il savait qu'en ce moment même, il était en train de se torturer pour répondre aux questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Le brun eut un léger sourire. Et si, comme d'habitude, il allait jeter de l'huile sur le feu de façon totalement irréfléchie ? Watson faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole épargnée par l'ennemi. Le détective consultant se leva donc sans faire de bruit, ôta son manteau, et alla s'adosser au mur de la cuisine

« Je crois que j'ai pris froid avec toute cette eau.

-Ah ?

-Je suis glacé.

-Tu es toujours glacé, marmonna Watson en se versant une tasse de thé.

-Réchauffe-moi. »

La tasse ne tomba pas, mais le blond se renversa la moitié de la théière sur les doigts, le faisant hurler. Sherlock le regarda bondir sur place avec un intérêt mitigé, et fit la moue alors que le médecin se passait les mains sous l'eau en grondant des insultes inénarrables. Ensuite, abandonnant l'idée de boire un thé, il se tourna doucement vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé :

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je t'ai demandé de me rechau-

-J'ai bien compris ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de me demander ça…Comme ça ?

-J'ai crus comprendre que l'on avait passé le stade du…Euh… »

Sherlock ne connaissait absolument pas les stades du flirt, de l'amour, de la relation, de tout ce qui concernait le cœur humain. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait que le blond lui dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui attache les poignets et lui fasse l'amour contre un mur. Point barre.

« Sherlock…Si on parlait, un peu, tu-

-Parler, parler, toujours parler ! Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que… »

Watson attendit la fin de la phrase avec intérêt, mais le brun, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, fit volte face, décidé à fuir une fois de plus. Le blond le saisit par le poignet, les yeux brillants, et lui demanda sèchement de s'expliquer. Sherlock ne se dégagea pas, soutenant son regard .

« Depuis quand tu… ?

-Depuis que tu as ramené la punaise lors de l'enquête.

-Tout ce temps ? »

Watson le lâcha, étourdit, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, croisant les bras. Le détective l'y rejoint rapidement, allongeant ses longues jambes sur les siennes.

« Et pour ma…Ma fuite, sache que…Je suis déso-

-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, c'est insupportable, et j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre ! »

Les doigts de Watson jouaient avec les plis du pantalon, pensif. Il tourna son doux regard vers le brun, et lui demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose, après qu'il soit parti. Sherlock se revit, tremblant, détruit, vomissant sa haine de lui-même. Il fut tenté de mentir, mais comprit que cela ne le mènerait nulle part, et hocha la tête, suivant le mouvement des paumes chaudes sur ses jambes.

« Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Arthur a fait partir les autres, et il est venu me parler. Là, il m'a expliqué que cette douleur que je venais de ressentit, c'était ce que je te faisais subir à longueur de temps.

-Mais c'est faux !

-C'est vrai, John. »

Le détective se cala un peu plus contre un coussin, oubliant de signaler que l'eau des pâtes était en train de déborder, et murmura qu'au contraire, le photographe avait eu raison. Il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger son secret, s'obligeant parfois à s'éloigner du blond pour ne pas céder, et John n'avait pas du comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je croyais que je t'agaçais.

-Tu es stupide. »

Les doigts frivoles tripotaient les fines cuisses du brun, à présent. Sherlock avait fermé les yeux, et Watson, toujours soucieux, lui fit remarquer que peu de temps après leur première rencontre, il lui avait clairement dit être marié à son travail.

« Et je t'ai aussi clairement dit que j'aimais les hommes, John. Et puis…Tu fais parti de mon travail.

-Je…Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à…C'est stupide, mais à…

-A Moriarty. »

Gêné, le blond ne répondit pas. Leur relation prêtait à confusion, était-ce sa faute ? Les deux hommes étaient ambigües, et Watson savait que le brun avait tout de même un certain respect pour l'assassin. Un sentiment réciproque, à ce qu'il avait comprit. Les doigts titillèrent la braguette, l'ouvrir. Le brun répliqua qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'aussi fou que lui, et Watson du admettre qu'il avait raison.

« Tu vois, John, tu es doux, patient, tu me supportes quoi que je fasse. Tu es raisonnable. Même si quelque fois ton intellect semble limité, tu… »

Le bouton du jean avait sauté, et l'index du médecin caressait le léger renflement visible sous le boxer. Il sourit :

« Continue, je t'écoute.

-C'est à toi de parler. Que ressens-tu, exactement ? »

Watson sentit dans la voix du brun qu'il n'attendait que ça : qu'il se mette enfin à nu, qu'il dégage la dernière zone d'ombre. Sherlock voulait le connaître sur le bout des doigts. La main brûlante remontait doucement sur le ventre, puis vers les tétons, sous la chemise. Le médecin était surprit de sentir la peau frissonner sous chaque caresse.

« Je suis hétérosexuel, Sherlock. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je le sais. Et…Et on est quoi, en fait ? »

Sherlock n'avait jamais comprit, non plus, pourquoi la plupart des êtres humains voulaient toujours mettre un mot sur la situation. Ils étaient là, l'un près de l'autre – l'un sur l'autre-, et ils se sentaient bien, n'était-ce pas le principal ? Pour le blond, non, apparemment. Le détective, tout en se tortillant alors que la main pinçait son téton droit, grogna qu'il s'en foutait, et que le médecin pouvait bien décider tout seul.

« Alors…En couple. C'est étrange de dire ça, non ?

-Non.

-Mais…Si !

-Alors ne soyons pas en couple.

-Mais je préfère officialiser… »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il savait de quoi avait peur l'ancien soldat : que le brun change d'avis, et se fasse la malle. C'était bien mal le connaître en ce cas. Mais Watson était jaloux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires, et le détective accepta mentalement d'être l'unique propriété de l'autre homme. Watson fronça les sourcils, et le jeune homme devança sa question :

« Si nous nous séparons, John, nous redeviendrons amis, et il n'y aura pas de soucis. D'accord ? Maintenant arrête de m'effeuiller et fais quelque chose de plus concret. »

Sherlock se redressa, et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin du blond, sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres pleines. Watson baissa les yeux :

« Tu sais, euh…Le pelotage d'adolescents, je connais, mais ensuite…C'est nouveau, pour moi…

-Tu es médecin, comme tu me l'a si bien fais comprendre. Et adulte, de surcroît. Et amoureux d'un homme. Et excité. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras très bien, et que tu sauras quoi faire. »

Watson l'embrassa, et lui demanda d'attendre au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lit. Le brun regarda le mur avec envie, et se dit que ce serait pour une prochaine fois, puis se leva prestement tout en défaisant sa chemise, mais le médecin le poussa en avant, murmurant qu'il le ferait lui-même dans peu de temps.

Sherlock ne dit rien quand, une fois encore, le blond démontra sa force en déchirant sa chemise. Il ne dit rien non plus quand il se retrouva attaché à un barreau du lit. Mais quand le blond se mit en tête d'appuyer sur trois points sensibles en utilisant ses deux mains et sa langue, il commença à se demander si le fait d'être immobilisé n'allait pas lui faire du tors.

« …J..John, si…Si tu arrêtais de…

-Shhht, j'expérimente, ricana le blond en lui mordillant gentiment la hanche, tu ne m'ôteras pas ce plaisir… »

Le brun était entièrement nu, et Watson ne se lassait pas de caresser ce long corps sans la moindre pilosité. « C'est de naissance » avait lâché le détective devant l'air surprit de l'autre, et le sujet avait été clos. Sherlock se tendit. La bouche du blond était plus chaude encore que ses mains. C'était divin de la sentir s'approprier son corps, tout faire pour lui faire ressentir le désir le plus intense possible. Watson léchait ses tétons, alors que d'une main il le masturbait, l'autre le tenant fermement contre lui. Le brun commença à défaire ses liens, il était hors de question que le médecin ne profite pas également de quelques soins.

« Hhhhnn… »

Le brun se cambra alors que John, très à l'aise, laissait une quantité impressionnante de suçons sur tout son corps, ses doigts passant sous les genoux du détective pour les maintenir sur les côtés. C'était maintenant que cela allait se corser. Son index et son majeur droit allèrent caresser les lèvres du brun, demandant un accès que le médecin n'osait exprimer à voix haute, et Sherlock les happa sensuellement, les suçant tout en fixant le blond de façon légèrement obscène. La main gauche de Watson enferma le gland rougit de son amant, et celui-ci poussa un cri rauque, tendant son bassin en avant pour ne rien perdre de la caresse.

« John…Va-y… »

Le blond ôta ses doigts, et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Sherlock dont la respiration s'était faite sifflante. Watson posa son corps sur le sien, et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'intimité du jeune homme, sentant l'anneau de chair s'agrandir pour faciliter le passage.

« Tu as mal ?

-N…Non…Mais ne…Ne fais… »

John sourit, et continua son mouvement de ciseaux, caressant les parois tendres de son intimité, alors que l'autre gémissait, son bassin s'agitant. Ses poignets finirent par glisser de la chemise, et Sherlock se redressa, poussant le blond en arrière. D'un geste rapide, il tira de la table de chevet un préservatif dont il déchira l'emballage avec les dents. De toute sa vie, John ne vit jamais chose plus sensuelle que le brun crachant le bout de plastique au sol, sans le quitter de ses yeux délavés.

« Ecarte les jambes. »

Watson pouvait bien être actif, il ne parvenait à garder le contrôle total, et se hâta donc d'obtempérer. Le brun fit glisser le condom sur le sexe tendu, remarquant au passage la taille flatteuse de l'engin, et baissa la tête, mais le médecin le retint, rouge vif :

« Ne fais pas ça, c'est…C'est…

-Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant. Tai-toi. »

Sherlock mentait. Mais l'autre avait-il réellement besoin de le savoir ? Il se pencha, et prit le bout du membre dans sa bouche, lui faisant part d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Il comprit à cet instant que tout ne rentrerait pas, c'était trop imposant. Ses doigts, toujours étrangement froids, allèrent caresser la base du sexe, alors que le brun jouait de sa langue, mordillant parfois, alternant des rythmes lents et rapides, démontrant tout son savoir faire. Watson, la tête reposant contre le mur, les mains perdues dans les boucles noires, les yeux clos et la respiration brûlante, ne regrettait plus de l'avoir laissé faire. Quelle bouche il avait ! La tête du détective faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, et le blond dut l'arrêter.

« S…Stop. »

De nouveau, Watson se remit au dessus de lui. Il embrassa le brun, souriant pour lui-même en reconnaissant le goût de la cerise. Il ne savait pas que Sherlock aimait les préservatifs fruités. Peu importait, au demeurant. Le brun, que le contact de l'érection du médecin contre la sienne électrisait, lui murmura que pour une première fois, il serait plus simple qu'il s'empale sur lui, mais Watson secoua la tête. Il voulait le prendre comme ça.

« John…S'il te plait… »

Le brun n'avait jamais été aussi poli qu'en cet instant. D'une main, le médecin souleva le bassin de l'autre, et entra en lui d'un coup, sèchement. Sherlock se cambra, les yeux grands ouverts, partagé entre douleur et sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Le blond se pencha sur son ventre, lui faisant nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et commença ses coups de butor dans un rythme soutenu, provoquant des déferlantes de plaisir dans les entrailles du brun qui avait les doigts crispés dans les draps.

« JOHN ! »

John lui mordillait l'oreille, le pressant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, se laissant aller dans ses désirs de le posséder entièrement, violemment. Ses pénétrations secouaient le frêle corps du détective qui, loin de s'en plaindre, ondulait lui-même des hanches pour rendre l'action plus brûlante encore. Watson n'arrivait pas a fermer ses paupières. Il regardait son amant se cambrer de plaisir, et il réalisait qu'il était la cause directe de cette situation.

Il aimait cette idée.

Sa main gauche alla maintenir le bassin du brun contre le sien, et de la droite il alla caresser vigoureusement le sexe du jeune homme, plaqué contre son ventre, alors qu'il le pénétrait dans toute sa longueur. Sherlock le fixa du regard, et, le souffle brisé, laissa ses doigts blancs caresser son propre corps tout en gémissant, provoquant chez le blond une stimulation jouissive.

« Sh…Sherlock je vais…Je…

-Fais-moi jouir. », lâcha crument le brun dans un murmure, les yeux brillants. Quand Watson sentit son bassin trembler sous la puissance de l'orgasme, il se colla puissamment contre son amant, le masturbant toujours, et d'un coup lui mordit l'épaule à sang. Le brun jouit violemment, criant son plaisir dans un bruit animal, sa semence se déversant entre leurs bas ventres respectifs. Watson fit encore quelques mouvements, puis se retira, totalement exténué. Il retira le condom, le jeta par terre, et s'effondra sur le torse du brun qui, un bras sur ses yeux, peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

Le blond eut un hoquet en remarquant les gouttelettes de sang sur la peau blanche.

« J…Je…Pour la morsure…Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude, je…

-C'était bon. »

Sherlock enroula ses longues jambes entre celles du blond, et l'embrassa , décollant les mèches pleines d'eau et de sueur. Le médecin le serra fermement contre lui, fermant ses paupières :

« Je t'aime, Sherlock. »

Le brun frissonna de plaisir, se tendit, et se laissa câliner sans un mot, sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'ancien soldat était une bête de sexe, mais à présent, le doute n'était plus permit. Watson se cala dans son cou, et s'ébroua, grognant qu'ils devaient prendre une douche. L'autre n'avait pas la moindre intention de se lever. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

"..."

Sherlock se redressa mollement. Il avait un peu mal partout après cette partie de jambe en l'air, et le fait d'avoir dormir à deux dans un lit simple n'avait pas facilité sa remise en forme. Il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le lit, bailla, fit le point.

Il était nu.

Il avait du sang sur l'épaule.

Du sperme séché sur le bas ventre.

Une quantité impressionnante de suçons sur la totalité du corps.

Bon.

« …Café, ou thé ? »

Watson, frais, habillé, rasé, et parfumé lui faisait face, les joues rouges. Sherlock se sentit légèrement sale, et extrêmement désirable en même temps quand le blond vint l'embrasser.

« Je vais aller me décrasser. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ce soir, promit le blond en souriant, tu veux rire ? Regarde le mur. »

Sherlock se tourna vers le cadre du lit, leva la tête, et remarqua qu'en effet, le mur avait souffert des ébats, et possédait a présent une jolie trace due au déplacement du lit par la force du blond.

« On a du faire du bruit. Mrs Hudson nous croyait ensemble depuis le début, de toute façon… »

Watson haussa les épaules avec fatalité, alors que l'autre se posait l'index sur le menton, souriant :

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. On met un lit double dans ta chambre, et je transpose mes expériences dans la mienne.

-Comme ça on sauve la cuisine ! Oui, j'adhère. Bon va te laver, tu pues le sexe. »

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ca, c'était plutôt vulgaire, comme expression, non ? Le blond disparu dans la cuisine, et il se leva, grimaçant. Son coccyx lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait prit cher, cette nuit. Sans plus se soucier de la légère douleur, le détective alla prendre sa douche. Malgré lui, il ne pu qu'avoir un tendre sourire en remarquant que dans la buée déposée sur le miroir, le brun avait dessiné un petit cœur.

« Sherlock ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

-Tu veux venir te laver, finalement ? »

La tête du blond apparu près de la porte, et il dégaina un vieux téléphone prêté par la logeuse :

« Lestrade à besoin de nous. Un triple meurtre.

-Triple ? C'est décidemment une très belle journée !

-Ah, ça sonne. Je reviens. »

".."

« Bonjour Mycroft. »

Watson eut un léger sourire devant son air furibond, et le laissa entrer. Le frère du brun se mit à grincer qu'ils auraient pu mourir, qu'ils avaient été stupide, et que plus jamais ils ne devaient se mettre en danger de la sorte. Puis, il renifla :

« Il y a une étrange odeur, dans votre appartement.

-C'est hier…C'est l'eau des pâtes qui… »

L'autre haussa les épaules alors que Sherlock , enfin habillé, sortait de la salle de bain. Leurs politesses d'usage une fois échangées « Tu n'en as fais qu'a ta tête !– et alors ça te regarde ? », Mycroft tendit au détective un nouveau portable, qui gardait le même numéro. Le brun ouvrit la boîte de messages, et supprima tous ceux de son frère, puis se stabilisa.

_Alors, c'était bon, avec le soldat ? A entendre tes cris, je dirais oui. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que ça ne s'ébruite pas, ça ferait tâche, non ? Au passage, tu diras à Johnny boy que je veux bien être mordu, moi aussi._M

Sherlock blanchit instantanément, et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Comment les observait-il ? Que comptait-il faire en sachant que lui et John… ? Il se calma.

_Deuxième avertissement : Ne touche pas à John_. SH

_Je me demande pourquoi il reste avec toi, il doit pourtant savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas réellement. Tu es possessif, comme moi. Moi aussi, je tiens à toi, chéri._ M

_Ne compare pas ça._ SH

_Ou alors c'est juste qu'il aime te sauter. Je ferais aussi bien l'affaire_. M

_Alors comme ça on est en manque ?_ SH

Moriarty ne répondit pas à la provocation. Le brun sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le cou, et il sursauta quand John mit sa main sur son épaule :

« Ca va ?

-Oui, je…J'ai juste un peu faim. »

Il mentait, même s'il savait que les vertiges reviendraient bien vite. Le médecin sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant en tête de lui préparer quelque chose qui tienne au corps. Dès qu'il fut parti, Sherlock se pencha en avant, ses pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse :

« Moriarty _sait_ pour John et moi. Il…Il m'a envoyé des messages, il… Il me titille, car il connait mon…Mon point faible », termina t-il rageusement. Il saisit le bras de son frère, et lui siffla qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Et si tu commençais par arrêter ton blog ?

-Mon blog ? »

Mycroft eut un soupire, et croisa ses longues jambes. Il murmura que les criminels avaient des réseaux, dans lesquels circulaient des informations cruciales. Et le détective se faisait de plus en plus connu, inquétant les bandits, qui, peu à peu, se renseignaient sur lui, à la recherche d'indice pour le contrer.

« Comme Mortiarty, qui se dit être ton fan. Il adore ton blog. Et il a trouvé ton point faible. Sois plus discret, Sherlock, de mon côté je vais mettre en place une protection. »

Mycroft prit congé alors que le blond revenait, un imposant plateau en travers des bras. Il jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin au détective qui fixait l'écran de son lap-top d'un air presqu'inquiétant.

« Un problème ?

-Non. Rien. »

John roula des yeux, et s'accroupit à côté du brun qui ne voulait pas le regarder en face. La voix du médecin se fit plus ferme.

« Sherlock, si tu continues de tout me cacher, je vais tout arrêter, et tu le sais.

-…Moriarty veut se servir de toi pour m'atteindre. »

Il fallu quelques minutes a l'ancien soldat pour digérer l'information. Bon. D'accord. Il eut un petit sourire timide :

« Mais on va s'en sortir, je pense. On fera plus attention.

-Je crois qu'il veut t'avoir, pour me détruire.

-Pardon ? »

Sherlock fit un signe en l'air de la main pour signaler qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et éteignit son ordinateur. Il n'aimait pas ce que l'assassin lui avait dit. Il les avaient comparés. Sherlock secoua la tête. Plus de blog. Disparu. Terminé. Il faut faire des compromis, dans une relation, n'est ce pas ? Sherlock se redressa, et serra les poings :

« Il y a un triple meurtre qui nous attends, mon cher Watson ! Il est temps d'aller résoudre ce petit amuse-gueule. »

Avant de franchir la porte, le blond le saisit à la taille, le retourna, et l'embrassa sur le menton. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, baissa la tête, et le médecin réitéra son baiser, à la bonne place, cette fois-ci. Il lui murmura que même s'il avait l'impression que tout allait vite entre eux, il en était content. Et le sourire de John fit comprendre au brun que même Moriarty n'arrivait pas à gâcher tout ça.

« Aller, avance, j'ai déjà envie d'être ce soir. »

Ils riaient en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

><p>ALORS! Ceci est donc la fin. J'ai deux choses à vous proposer : un ou deux épilogues bonus, assez courts, ETOU une suite, une autre fiction, ou Moriarty va semer le doute dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Ca vous tenterait :) ?

Reviews? J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu du début à la fin :D


	7. Bonus 1

**BONUS 1**

Voici le premier petit chapitre surprise ! Je vous en offrirais un second un peu plus tard, et ensuite je m'attaquerais à une suite ;D

ENJOY IT

* * *

><p>Un samedi soir, après une enquête.<p>

« Ah, Sherlock, bonsoir ! Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ! »

Watson entra dans le petit restaurant, et le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui, lors de leur première enquête, ou ils étaient venus épier le taxi par la fenêtre. Le gérant, un gros barbu, accouru vers eux :

« Ce type, murmura t il à l'adresse de Watson, ce type m'a sauvé la vie, tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais, en prouvant que étiez en train de cambrioler une banque… »

Le barbu éclata d'un rire bourru, et leur proposa une petite table à l'écart. Installés, il cligna de l'œil au détective consultant :

« Et c'est toujours gratuit pour toi et ton rencart ! »

Sherlock attendit la réaction que le blond n'allait pas manquer d'avoir, et eut un grand sourire mental en voyant le médecin plongé dans la carte, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Le brun colla doucement sa jambe à la sienne pour le remercier.

"..."

« Ah, non mais faut quand même pas abuser ! »

Le rouge aux joues, Watson souffla les deux bougies que le barbu venait de poser sur la table.

Le détective comprendrait plus tard que son amant préférait le noir, pour lui tenir la main.

* * *

><p>Un peu trop niais :) ? Reviews ?<p> 


	8. Bonus 2

**BONUS 2**

Voici le second bonus! Un peu plus long, mais toujours court :)

ENJOY IT.

* * *

><p>« Sherlock, on à reçu un paquet de la part de… De l'atelier. »<p>

Le brun bondit dessus, le colla à son oreille, et au final arracha le papier kraft avec les dents, révélant un paquet impressionnant de photographies. Le médecin les regarda toutes une à une, puis les rangea dans un tiroir, à l'abri des regards, déterminé à ne plus jamais y jeter le moindre coup d'œil, et il demanda au détective de fermer le tiroir à clef. A cet instant précis, alors que Sherlock commençait à avoir envie d'un câlin, deux coups secs furent portés à leur porte :

« Sherlock, John, c'est Lestrade, laissez-nous entrer ! Sherlock, _je sais_ que vous avez _encore_ fait de la rétention de preuve ! »

Le brun, se souvenant ne plus avoir de drogue dans l'appartement, les laissa entrer tout en jetant un regard noir aux intrus, alors que Watson, désabusé, disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Sherlock se demandait comment il allait pouvoir leur faire payer cette nouvelle intrusion dans son intimité, quand Anderson poussa un hurlement étranglé, brandissant un petit carré coloré :

« C…C'est le taré, et le médecin ! Ils…Ils font des cochonneries sur un lit ! »

Sally et Lestrade rappliquèrent, et ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Sherlock, rouge, cambré, alors que le blond lui mordait un téton, John, debout, s'arrosant, fixant l'objectif d'un air prédateur, porteur d'une érection impressionnante, Sherlock, dans des draps défaits, visiblement nu, simulant un orgasme…

« Ca, c'est un petit souvenir de notre dernière mission. Celle avec le pont. Ca donne envie, hein, Anderson ? »

L'homme reposa les photographies, et détala, sans demander son reste. Sherlock lui couru après dans l'escalier, braillant joyeusement :

« Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de cacher votre début d'érection, tout le monde l'a vu ! »

Les deux autres, dans l'appartement, rangèrent les affaires, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de foutre le camp. A ce moment, Watson sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne comprit pas les regards pénétrant de la jeune femme et de Lestrade sur son entrejambe.

« Et bien, je… Nous allons partir, je…Passez une bonne journée…

-Merci, répondit le médecin, surprit, je pense que nous allons buller un peu avec Sherlock…

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien buller », sourit Sally rêveusement, un sourire en coin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et avant de partir, la jeune femme monta un pouce en direction du blond, formant avec ses lèvres l'onomatopée « woaouh ! », puis claqua la porte. Watson resta comme deux ronds de flan, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le tiroir.

Le tiroir ouvert.

Le tiroir visiblement fouillé.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« **SHERLOOOOCK !** »

Ce jour là, le brun du se passer de câlin.

* * *

><p>Voila, voila, un petit Os tout simple :) ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans quelques temps, dans la suite de Jeu d'acteur, ou Moriarty mettra en danger la relation encore fraîche des deux amants!<p>

A la prochaine!

Misro.


End file.
